Double the Love
by starlight100
Summary: <html><head></head>After so much suffering, Bella is finally able to go back to the one place she calls home. Rated M just in case. SamXBellaXJacob, because I like that trio.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello, this is my first fanfiction, please be nice, if you don't like it then I won't update it anymore. Thank you. I hope you enjoy this story, also I don't own anything in this fanfiction, not the characters, not the music, not anything, except the storyline. Plus you won't really understand this story if you don't read the manga Guru Guru Ponchan, well you might, but anyways thank you. Please no flames or bad reviews, and some of this stuff could offend you, so if you get offended easily please don't read, and I'm really sorry if it does. If I accidentally copied anything from your story then I am very sorry, I didn't mean to, I thought all of this stuff up. Please Enjoy.  
><strong>

Double the Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 1**

Bella, that's my name, there's no last or middle name, my master gave me that name, he thought it was fitting for dog like me, the thing is I am a dog that can turn into a human whenever I wanted, it was a complete accident, but it was a good one. When I was three in human years my master wanted me to talk so he invented a bone that is now attached to my collar, it could make me talk whenever I kissed it, but instead it turned me into a human. From then on I turned into a human occasionally, I mostly did it to look for food and play, it was really fun, mostly when I made my master angry at my antics. But now I can't do that anymore, master passed away a few years ago, because of old age, he was 105 when he died, I cremated him and spread his ashes into the lake he loves to go to when he goes to the park. He'd sit on the bench in front of it and feed the ducks there while he looked at the sunset, I miss him so much, but I'm happy he's in a better place.

Since then I've been adopted into three homes that abandoned me, now I'm tired of it, it hurts to trust someone so much and end up being abandoned by them, I'm not going to make that mistake anymore, that's why I took the money that was left behind from master and came here to La Push, I'm going to live my life to the fullest and then leave this earth without regret. That's why I'm going back to La Push, the place where I originated from,

I lived there until I was three with master and his wife, it was a lot of fun, I loved it there, I still remember when Jacob and me made mud pies together, but by now he probably forgot about me, I can also remember when Uncle Billy saw me turn into a human. He was master's best friend, and he was family to me, so I called him Uncle. At the time he accidentally walked in on me when I did it, his face was hilarious then, it cracks me up when ever I think about it, he was going to meet master to go fishing at the time. But a few months later when master's wife died, we moved to Oregon because it hurt him to much to stay.

Getting off the bus at La Push I hailed a cab and got in with my suitcase, then I told the cab driver to take me to the cheapest hotel, and to my surprise there was only one hotel here. When the cab stopped I got out and looked at the sign that read "La push Motel", sighing I paid the cab driver and entered the hotel, standing there was a man behind a counter, he looked old and drunk.

"Excuse me, I would like to book a room please" I said politely trying not to vomit from the ghastly smell coming from him, he probably haven't showered for a few days I guessed, goodness I wished I didn't have a dog's nose at the moment.

"Sure babe, I'll even give it to you for free if you give me a blowfob" He slurred. Blowfob? What's a blowfob?

"Um, I'd like a room and I'll pay for it if you don't mind. A blowfob doesn't sound so good right now" I said trying to make him stop ogling me.

"Not a blowfob, a blowjob" He corrected, trying to grab my hand that was on the counter.

What in the world is a blowjob, whatever. "Like I said, a blowfob or job doesn't sound so good right now, can you please let me rent a room."

"Fine fine, here" he said finally, I paid him and took the keys and went to my room, 249. It was disgusting, the walls were a weird yellow color that was chipping off, the bed looks decent enough, the ground has gross stains on them, and the bathroom was atrocious, there was slime and mold in there. God, this is going to be one terrible month, I came here to La Push to visit my uncle Billy and live here to actually, I was planning to get a job then buy a house. I know I have no skills seeing as I was a dog for half my life and didn't go to school.

After speculating my room I went into the bathroom and got a quick shower and put on a white tank top, black skirt and cardigan, and then my white pumps, then I went and looked at myself in the mirror. I have white skin, round face, kind of long at the same time, with blue eyes, brown hair that goes to my bottom, and I was at least 5 foot 4. When I was done looking, I went out the hotel and hailed a cab and headed to uncle Billy's house, everything looked the same as always, still gloomy and cold, not to mention vacant.

Uncle's house is the same as always too, small, brown and homely. After standing there looking I knocked on the door, there was some rustling in there as well as wheels squeaking, then the door opened, he still looked the same, maybe a little older.

"Hello, is there anything I can help you with?" He asked. I almost giggled, he didn't recognize me, I guess I changed a lot.

"It's me uncle Billy, Bella" I said as his eyes widened and gasped.

"Oh my god Bella, I didn't even recognize you, you look so beautiful" He smiled as he led me into his living room. It was homely, a couch, TV and whatnots.

I blushed. "Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself."

"Haha, I know I look like a geezer, don't need to sugar it up" He laughed. "So, why all of a sudden come visit me huh, where's Yumo?"

"I missed you that's all. Master has past away" I said sadly sitting down.

"Oh, I'm sorry, when did he die? How long will you be in town?" He asked frowning.

"It's okay, I'm use to it, he died years ago, said he didn't want a funeral and not to tell anyone. Well, I'm currently staying at a hotel and I was planning to go visit you then go to somewhere and apply for job. When I save enough money I'll buy a house." I stated confidently.

"Why don't you stay here with me, hotels are nasty." He offered.

I smiled. "No need, I don't want to burden you, its fine"

"Ok, but my offer still stands" He huffed. "Anyways how old are you now, I haven't talked to you for years, the last time I saw you was when you were still a pup."

I laughed. "Yeah, I turned 19 in human years a while back and a few days ago I decided to live as a human with a normal life, that's all. How about you, how's your life going, how's Jake?"

"Eh, fine as always, he's out running some errands so you won't meet him until later, but I don't think he'll recognize you, you left when he was four" Billy said.

"I think so too, but we'll get to know each other soon enough" I laughed.

"Are you still changing into a dog?" Uncle asked.

"Occasionally, but for a while I'll be busy so I won't change as much anymore." I said looking down at my bone collar.

"I see" Uncle replied. "Um, do you want to stay for dinner, Jake and his friends will be here"

"Sorry, no thanks, I'm sort of busy" I said sheepishly. "I have to find a job, which reminds me, I have to go."

"That's fine, I'll see you next time then." He said as he went with me to the door.

I leaned down and hugged him. "Bye Billy, I'll come to visit you when I get hired kay, we'll celebrate"

"Sure, but tell me before hand so that I can buy some congratulation soda for you" He laughed. "Bye"

"Of course, bye bye" I said and walked into the forest to strip down and grabbed my clothes with my mouth and ran in the direction of the hotel. Just as I got there I phased back and put my clothes on again and went into the hotel. I opened my door and laid down on my bed and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up, brushed my teeth, showered and put on a white blouse, blue cardigan, skinny jeans and knee high boots, I tied my hair in a messy bun and walked out of the hotel. I decided to not use a cab today, I have to conserve money, so I walked instead, looking at the shops and stores that was along my path. An hour later my stomach started to growl so I went inside a random diner called "Clearwater's Restaurant" and sat down, it looked clean and nice on the inside, table booths aligned the walls, a few tables in the middle, and to the corner at the front was a small stage with instruments on it. There were a few people eating too, they served all kinds of foods, but right now I just want some eggs and toast, I sat patiently until a waitress took my order. She had tan skin, with cropped short hair, with brown eyes, she was beautiful nonetheless.

"Hello, my name's Leah, what can I get for you today?" She asked nicely.

I smiled. "Just some eggs and toast please"

"Of course, right away" She said as she wrote down my order and left. Seconds later she came back with my order, I thanked her and she left to do her business, my food looks so yummy, I ate it in less than 5 minutes. As I was eating I heard Leah arguing with someone, a woman that looked a lot like her, but older with long hair.

"Honey, we need all the help we can get, you have to stay, who will help me when your gone?" The woman asked sadly.

"Sorry mom, but Sam's being an ass, he won't let up and I'm just so tired." Leah said.

Leah's mom sighed. "Fine, go, I'll be home late tonight"

"Thanks mom. I'm really sorry." Leah said as she ran out the door leaving her mother standing there, I felt sorry for her, she had to work all day without rest, sometimes I wonder why humans do this to themselves. I mean they aren't going to live forever, why not live life to the fullest with out regret. But then again, I am a dog and dogs die earlier than humans and I am looking for work, to get enough money for a house so I guess I feel her pain. Hmmm, maybe she'd hire me to work here, it would be a great opportunity to save more money, after much thinking I got up and went over to Leah's mother.

"Excuse me, my name is Bella and I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with your daughter" I said shyly. "Um, I am wondering if your hiring, I'm looking for a job right now"

Leah's mom smiled showing her teeth. "Of course, my name's Sue Clearwater, would you like to work here Bella"

"Yes, please, but I have no skills though" I said sheepishly scratching the back of my head.

She smiled at me and softly said. "That's fine, you can help me waitress, would that be fine?"

"Yes, it is, thank you very much." I smiled back. Yay I got a job, yes! I thought as I did a happy dance in my head.

"Your welcome, well, your work hours are Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays from 8:30 to 4 in the afternoon, we don't open on Sundays and the other days I have another employee. Is that fine?" Sue asked me.

"Sure, when would you like me to start." I asked happily.

Sue scratched her chin. "Well today's Tuesday, so how bout tomorrow?"

"That would be great, oh and here, for my food" I said as I gave her the money. "See you tomorrow Sue"

"Wait, do you have a phone I can contact you with?" Sue asked me.

I blushed. "I don't have enough money to afford a phone yet."

"Oh, that's fine, when you get one, let me know, bye now." She said. I waved at her and left the dinner, I went to the beach not far away and sat in the sand for a bit looking at the waves, when I got bored I went back to my hotel room and fell asleep. I figured I'd tell Uncle Billy tomorrow and buy the beer and soda myself, he doesn't work and needs the money for himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Please enjoy! No flames please, if you don't like this fanfiction then please don't read it, thank you. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fanfic except the storyline.**

**Chapter 2**

At the peak of morning I got up and got off my lumpy bed then took a nice long shower and put on some jeans, a blue blouse, a deep blue short trench coat, and my black boots (I only have one pump and boots). When I was done I brushed my hair out with a flimsy plastic comb, apparently the owner is too cheap to buy a nice one, I let my hair down today and went off to work. The dinner was locked but the lights were on and I saw a man, well actually it was a very tall boy sweeping the floor, Sue was in the back helping the cook, and Leah was at the counter counting money. I knocked a few times to get Leah's attention, when I did she opened the door and looked at me like I was weird.

"Sorry but the diner is not open yet" She said looking me over.

"Actually I'm here to work, Mrs. Clearwater hired me yesterday after you left My name is Bella." I replied cautiously. She looked like she could kill me right there, she was taller than I expected, she completely towered over me.

"Oh, well then come in" She said and stepped aside so I could enter. "That's Seth my little brother, he usually helps out when he can"

I looked up at the boy and bowed my head slightly to say hello, he looked a lot like Leah, tan skin, very tall, cropped hair, brown eyes, and very muscular, he had on some cut off jeans and a white V-nect shirt. "Hello, it's nice to meet you, my name is Bella" I said and lifted my hand up to shake his.

"Hi, I'm Seth, you working here now?" He asked shaking my hand.

"Yes I am, I'll be a waitress" I replied with a smile, he looked so childish, very cute.

"Well then, we'll be seeing a lot of each other now" He winked.

Leah cut in. "Hey now, stop picking on the new girl, come on Bella let's get started."

"Okay" I said and followed her to the back, she gave me an apron to put on and took me out to the front again, she told me to put the chairs down from the tables and set it. I did as she told me, when I was done Leah unlocked the door to the diner, some customers came in and I showed them to their seats and took their orders. Then I brought them their food after they were done they paid me and left, the next few hours were like that, when the customers were eating I went to the back to grab a broom to sweep but when I got there I saw a boy snooping against the wall, he seemed worried about something.

I tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me but only employees are allowed here."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just um nothing. Bye." He turned to look at me and mumbled before trying to leave. He was in his teens, good-looking, but seemed somewhat shy.

I frowned and stopped him. "Is everything alright, do you any help?"

He looked at me for a moment before replying. "It's just I want to tell my girlfriend that I love her, but I get so flustered whenever I try to confess. You know what forget what I said. Bye."

"Wait. What's your name?" I asked.

"Leon" He said.

"Mine's Bella." I said and then he turned around and went back to his table.

I stood there for a bit, then took off my apron and walked on to the stage, if he can't do it then I'll just have to give him some confidence, I grabbed the guitar and spoke into the microphone. "Hello everyone, I got a special request from someone named Leon to sing this for his beloved." Then I played a song I heard on the bus when I came here by Tylor Swift 'sparks fly'

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

_You're the kind of reckless that should send me running_

_But I kinda know that I won't get far_

_And you stood there in front of me_

_Just close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see_

_What I was thinking of_

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_Cause' I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

_My mind forgets to remind me you're a bad idea_

_You touch me once and it's really something_

_You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be_

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_

_But with you I know it's no good_

_And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would_

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

_I run my fingers through your hair_

_And watch the lights go wild_

_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me_

_It's just strong enough to make it feel right_

_And lead me up the staircase_

_Won't you whisper soft and slow_

_I'm captivated by you baby_

_Like a fireworks show_

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

When I was done everyone clapped, at the corner of my eye I could see Joanna hugging and kissing Leon and I could distinctly hear with my great hearing 'I love you Joanna', I smiled and put the guitar down and left the stage. Leah, Seth, and Sue came up to me and started talking very fast.

"Bella how'd you learn to play the guitar, you were great." Sue said.

"Could you teach me?" Said Seth.

"Damn girl, didn't know you had it in you, you were awesome." Leah smiled.

"Thank you, my mas-father taught me before he died. Of course I'll teach you Seth." I replied, Seth hugged me tightly. "N-e-e-d a-i-r" I breathed.

"Seth let the poor girl go" Sue said thankfully. Seth let me go and I started to gasp for air.

"Sorry Bella" Seth said sadly looking down.

I put my hand on his shoulders. "It's fine, I'm alright, I'm just not use to being hugged that's all."

Seth looked up and smiled at me and hugged me again but this time gentler. I felt whole here, like I belonged, like they are my family, but we couldn't be, they are their own family, I can't just barge in and be family with them, I don't belong in their world. I don't want to be hurt again, I sighed sadly and said my good byes, then I went to the market and bought some soda for myself and beer for him and walked to Uncle's house, I knocked on his door and he opened.

I leaned down and hugged him, then kissed him on the forehead. "Hey Uncle Billy, look who got a job" I said and waved the beer in front of him.

"Aw Bells why didn't you let me buy the beer and soda, all you needed to do was call me." Billy whined as he led me to the living room.

I laughed at his childishness as I sat down. "A) I don't have a phone. B) I wanted to buy the beer for you"

"Still don't have enough money eh. Congrats by the way" He asked as I handed him a beer.

I took a gulp of soda. "Yeah, thanks, I'm working at the diner now called 'Clearwater Restaurant's', it's a great place, everyone's so nice and friendly."

"Oh I know that place, Sue's husband was my best friend. He died a while back." Uncle said.

"I'm sorry you lost your friend, but I guessed you'd know them, this town is tiny" I smiled.

"Yeah, everyone knows each other here" He said. We drank and talked some more until he got drunk off his butt and I had to wheel him to his room and put him too bed, I didn't think he was that heavy, boy was I ever wrong. I was surprised he didn't wake up when I accidentally dropped him and his head hit the nightstand with a small bump, but I finally got him on the bed after some lifts. I placed his blanket over him and cleaned up his semi-clean living room, and walked into the kitchen to see that there was absolutely no food at all except some pizza boxes lying around, no wonder Uncle Billy is so heavy.

I cleaned up the kitchen and decided to cook some healthy food for Uncle and Jake, all the fatty foods are bad for them. I look in his refrigerator to find some sausages and caned tomato sauce, I took them out and cut the sausages up in to bite sized pieces and cooked it with the tomato sauce to make ravioli. When I was done I left the food on the stove, walked to the living room to get my stuff and left the house, a mile away I spotted a group of men coming my way, they were muscular and very handsome with cropped hair and only shorts on.

I almost drooled but caught myself, they were joking and fooling around, when they saw me they stopped and looked at me, suddenly I felt a pull towards them but I put it off, maybe it was just nothing, those men just stood there not moving looking at me. Feeling self conscious I turned around and found another way back to the hotel and went to my room and slept till morning.

Sam's Pov

This pack is so immature, always arguing and fighting, seriously I'm thinking of putting them into time out, if it works for children then it might work for them.

_Hey I'm not a kid I'm a man -Seth_

_Then act your age -Me_

_Sam mate, calm down, loosen up - Jacob_

_Yeah, don't be so up tight -Embry_

_Somebody needs to get laid -Paul_

_Laughs -Everybody_

_Hey leave him alone bitches -Leah_

_Growl, somebody is patrolling from now till 8 in the morning -Me_

_I'm really sorry Sam, don't do that, please -Paul_

_We're sorry Sam -Brady and Collin_

_Come on let's eat at my house, I'll order pizza -Jacob_

_Kay -Everyone_

I phased and put on my shorts as did the others, we had a pack meeting about patrol schedule, they didn't like it but orders are orders. That's what they get for pissing off the alpha, we walked to Jake's house, and not to my surprise Paul and Embry got into it again, I tried to ignore it and kept walking, when we were nearing Jake's house I saw a girl walk out of Jake's house, she was looking at the ground, then lifted her face and looked at us. She was about 5 foot 4, with long brown hair, heart shaped face, deep blue eyes, perfect nose, and plump pink lips. All of a sudden my world shifted and she is the only thing that is important to me, she's my life now. That's when I realized I had imprinted.

"Fuck" Jacob and I said at the same time, I looked at him and knew that he had imprinted on the goddess too.

"Holy hell, both of you imprinted on the same girl" Embry exclaimed clearly looking shocked like everyone else.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here's the next chapter. Thank you to those of you that had reviewed this story, I appreciate it alot, it encourages me keep uploading. I hope I can get more reviews from everyone that reads this story, anyways I have uploaded the clothes that Bella wore over the last few chapters, please check that out. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 3**

**Sam POV**

"Holy hell, both of you imprinted on the same girl" Embry exclaimed clearly looking shocked like everyone else.

"How is that possible?" Leah asked looking at Jake and me.

"It's impossible, nothing like this has ever happened before." Paul exclaimed.

"There's always a first for everything." Seth murmured.

"Well it happened so it is possible idiot" I calmly said and turned around to find my future mate, but she was nowhere in sight, I got worried and was about to go search for her but Jake stopped me.

He said. "Wait, as much as I'd like to find her again I think we should talk with my Dad first before we go find her, we need some answers."

"Jake's right Sam, besides she's long gone, you won't find her, but she works at my mom's diner so you'll see her again, don't worry, her name's Bella." She said. Bella...a beautiful name for a goddess, saying that name brought tingles through my body.

I nodded and led them to Jake's house, he took out the keys from the welcome mat and opened the door, the house was actually clean, it hasn't been this clean since forever, suddenly a burst of delicious scents hit me like a rock and I think everyone else too. It smelled like pasta, growls echoed from everyone's stomachs, I haven't smelt anything so delicious since Sue's cooking, but this smell is much better, we followed the scent to the kitchen and found tasty looking ravioli on the stove, Bella must have made it, Billy couldn't have made it, he couldn't even boil water.

"I didn't know Billy could cook, god I'm hungry." Paul said slightly drooling at the sight, he really is an idiot.

"He doesn't" Jacob frowned and went in search of his father, I followed him while the others stayed behind and ate the food. We found Billy sleeping in his room snoring like an elephant with an alcoholic smell coming from him, and he had a strange bump on his head, Jake shook him gently to wake him up but it didn't work so he shook harder, Billy woke up in shock and almost fell off his bed but Jake and I caught him.

"Why the hell did you kids do that for?" He said hoarsely still a bit drunk.

"Dad are you okay?" Jake asked

"I'm fine, never better" Billy hiccupped.

"Are you drunk?" Jake asked taking a whiff of his Dad's scent.

"Yeah, how'd you know. Hmmm, where'd this come from?" He said feeling a bump on his head as he pushed his hair back.

"Dad, you reek of beer and your hiccupping." Jake laughed. "Anyways did you have someone over?"

"Yep I did, were you spying on me or something, how'd you know so much." Billy said, still in his drunk daze.

"No dad I didn't, it's just that the house is actually clean and there is delicious food on the stove that is being devoured at the moment and I know that you are too lazy to clean and you can't cook to save your life." Jake joked.

"Haha, very funny. Bella probably cleaned and cook while I was asleep." Billy said as he got into his wheel chair and wheeled into the living room.

"Who is Bella?" I asked as I followed him, I wanted to know everything about that goddess, in the living room everyone sat in on the couch and on the ground, they had plates in their hands wolfing down the ravioli, Paul had 2, Embry did too, the others had one.

"Sit down and I'll tell ya" Billy commanded. Jake and I did as he asked. "Bella use to live here in La Push, you guys use to play together Jake but she left with her father when you were 4 so you might not remember her, and now she's back to stay for good. I hear she got a job at Sue's diner, that's why she came here to celebrate with me today, she bought beer and soda, then we drank until I got drunk and passed out, I think she cleaned up the house and made the food for Jake and me" Billy said as he glared at the criminals that ate his food.

"Hey it's not my fault it's good, I couldn't help it." Paul exclaimed.

"Yeah, she was working this morning, and boy does she have a great voice." Seth said and Leah nodded.

"She's really nice, she doesn't complain or whine like Seth did." Leah joked.

"Hey I don't whine" Seth glared at her.

"She can sing?" I asked.

"Yeah, really good too, you should hear her, everyone was in shock by the time she finished." Leah said, my wolf purred in delight, our future mate was perfect as can be.

"Um, dad I gotta tell you something" Jake said seriously getting back to the problem at hand.

"What is it, you got someone pregnant?" Billy joked.

"Ha ha dad, but no, it's just that I imprinted on Bella" Jake explained. "I saw her leave the house and when she looked at me it happened."

"That's great did you tell her, she's a great girl Jake, perfect for you." Billy said happily.

"Uh...Billy...I also imprinted on her." I said slowly looking at him.

"That's impossible" Billy bursted in shock.

"Well it is, and it happened, is there an explanation for that Billy" Paul asked as he took a bite out of his food.

"It could be what fate had decided, maybe our ancestors wanted it that way. And boys, don't hurt her, she's had a rough life, more then anyone will ever know" Billy explained sadly.

"What happened to her?" I asked, who could hurt a an angel like her.

"I don't know for sure, but when I talked to her I can hear the pain in her voice and see the hurt in her eyes." Billy said frowning.

"We will help her fix the shatter pieces of her life Billy, she's our imprint, we love her." I assured. It's true we do love her, and our inner wolves will never allow us to hurt her, we'll die before that happens.

"I know you both will, but be slow with her, don't rush anything. By the way did you guys tell her yet?" Billy asked.

"No, she disappeared before we had the chance to talk to her" Jake said sadly, I know how he feels, being away from our mate can cause us a lot of pain.

"But will she even accept us Billy, I mean two wolf men she barely knows imprinted on her. She'd probably run for the hills at that fact." I worried.

"Quit being a woman and man up, she was made for you two, so naturally she'll understand even if it takes a while." Jared snorted

"Jared's right, stop worrying, she'll understand. You'll be able to talk to her tomorrow, break it to her slowly" Billy assured.

"Actually you guys will have to wait till friday. That's her work schedule, Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays from 8:30 in the morning to 4 in the afternoon." Seth explained. Fuck, we'll have to wait till Friday to see her again, god must be playing me right now, I sighed.

"What about calling her" Jake asked, I perked up at this news.

"Uh, she doesn't have a phone, said she couldn't afford one yet." Billy said as he yawned.

"Do you know where she lives?" I asked hopefully.

"Don't know either, I forgot to ask, just wait till Friday you bunch of horny wolves" Billy laughed.

Jake huffed. "Daddd, would you quit joking about my sex life."

"Call it payback for insulting me earlier." Billy laughed again as well as everyone else.

"I was just teasing Dad, you know I'd never insult you." Jake murmured.

"I know, I just wanted to loosen up the suspense that's going around." Billy laughed.

"You couldn't find a different way of doing that?" Jake asked.

"No, your sex life the funniest thing I could think of at the moment" Billy laughed some more. "Okay, back to the important matters at hand. I think that you should invite her to a bonfire and let her meet everyone, then tell her."

"I think that'd be great. When do you guys want to have it?" I asked happily.

"How bout Friday night, we'll talk to her at the diner and take her when she get's off work. How's that." Leah suggested.

"Then it's decide, Friday it is, come on I'm hungry, let's go eat." Billy said as he wheeled into the kitchen.

Embry piped up. "Don't bother, it's all gone."

"What! It's my food! Boy next time this happens, you'll find a bullet in your ass! Humph!" Billy huffed and wheeled away to the kitchen to order pizza.

Embry squeaked and cowered behind Leah. "H-h-he's so scary." We laughed at his mortified face.

That was Billy Black for you, when you touch his food he gets very territorial, Embry should have known but I guess he's too dense to know that but whatever it's his funeral not mine, all I can think is that I have finally found my soulmate, I don't mind sharing her, my inner wolf is fine with it too. I felt so happy at the moment to care about anything except think about my Bella; her curves, her eyes, face, hair, and I could only imagine what her scent smells like, God I felt like such a woman right now, pining over a girl I barely know, but who really cares.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys here's the next chapter, please review and if you don't like it then don't read it, you don't need to leave any flames either. Thank you for understanding, I'm not trying to be mean at all I just want to let you know that I'm not forcing anyone to read this so don't review that you hate this story or leave any tear jerking flames. Thank you everyone and please enjoy this story. Also this is my story and it's in my world so somethings work differently here so if it offends you in anyway then I'm very sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except the storyline.**

**Chapter 4**

Friday came at last, I hurriedly put on my shirt and shorts, then I drove to the diner, everyone was already there, they were sitting at a booth and Sue was taking their orders, I looked over to the other side to see my Bells clean up a table, she was even more beautiful up close. Those wavy locks, curvy body, and delicious looking ass that swayed whenever she walks. She was wearing skinny jeans, off the shoulders shirt that tied at the waist, with heels, and an apron, I couldn't keep my eyes off her. I went to the guys and sat down, and asked Sue for a some coffee, then I looked over at Jake to see he was doing the same thing I was doing earlier, drooling and checking out our future mate, the guys were too, I growled at them and they stopped.

"Don't get your panties into a twist man. We were only looking at her, enjoying her presence." Paul smirked. Sometimes I just want to beat him up.

Leah smacked him over the head. "Hey, don't be an ass, or somebody's not getting any later." She threatened him.

"Sorry babe, I was just kidding, don't do that, I'll stop I promise." Paul pleaded, and everyone laughed at him, Leah gave in and leaned her head on his shoulders. Someday that will be me and Bella, I was sure of it.

"Paul you are totally whipped, never thought I'd see the day Paul Levi would beg a girl." Jake howled in laughter, causing everyone including me to laugh, it was so true.

"Shut up you pussies, one day we'll see who's laughing at who, right Jake, you too Sam. That day is coming very soon for you guys." Paul smirked evilly, damn that bastard, but it would be all worth it.

Leah broke in curiously. "I wonder what a threesome would feel like." She said causing everyone to go silent and look at her like she's crazy, Sue turned red for a bit then walked away, and Paul had a lusty look in his eyes, I hope they won't be thinking of this when we're on patrol, it was worst enough seeing them have sex when they thought about it, and to be honest, I haven't thought of that yet...a threesome...I wonder...oh shit, Sam Jr. woke up. Damn Leah for putting those thoughts into my head, now I have to take care of my business but we're in a restaurant for fuck's sakes. I moved around, getting a bit antsy, trying to get Sam Jr. to go down but with every sway of Bella's hips just makes him pop up again, damn I'm gonna need a lot of cold water for a while.

Snapping out of my thoughts I looked at the entrance of the restaurant to see a group of teenage girls come in, they were wearing mini skirts, heels and shirts that covered only half of their upper body, they looked like they put on their make up with a shovel, with their chins up in the air. they probably think their better than everyone because they think they're hot, but to me they looked like fakes. They can never compare to my Bella. Trailing behind them was a girl, she looked shy, like one of those bookworm girls in high school. All of them went and sat at a booth, the snobs were teasing the shy girl, criticizing her clothes and ugly features that she doesn't have, they were probably doing that to make themselves feel better about their fake boobs. I felt sorry for the shy girl, she looked so sad, probably thought that she was with the in crowd, but really she was being used for lots of things.

Bella went over to them and took their orders, then she went to the back, a few moments later she came out with out her apron on and went right up to the stage, and grabbed the guitar.

"Hello everyone, today I'd like to sing a song by Taylor Swift, called Mean." She said into the microphone and started playing.

_You, with your words like knives_

_And swords and weapons that you use against me,_

_You, have knocked me off my feet again,_

_Got me feeling like I'm nothing._

_You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard_

_Calling me out when I'm wounded._

_You, pickin' on the weaker man._

_Well you can take me down,_

_With just one single blow._

_But you don't know, what you don't know,_

_Someday, I'll be living in a big old city,_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean._

_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean._

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_You, with your switching sides,_

_And your walk by lies and your humiliation_

_You, have pointed out my flaws again,_

_As if I don't already see them._

_I walk with my head down,_

_Trying to block you out cause I'll never impress you_

_I just wanna feel okay again._

_I bet you got pushed around,_

_Somebody made you cold,_

_But the cycle ends right now,_

_You can't lead me down that road,_

_You don't know, what you don't know_

_Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city,_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean._

_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean._

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_And I can see you years from now in a bar,_

_Talking over a football game,_

_With that same big loud opinion but,_

_Nobody's listening,_

_Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things,_

_Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing._

_But all you are is mean,_

_All you are is mean._

_And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life,_

_And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean_

_But someday, I'll be, living in a big old city,_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Yeah,_

_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean._

_Why you gotta be so ?_

_Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city,_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Yeah,_

_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean._

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

Everyone looked at her in awe as she walked off the stage and went back to her work. She was completely amazing, her voice was so soothing like bells and chimes, I knew that she sung that song for the shy girl, hoping that she could give her some confidence. And to say the least, it did, the shy girl stood up and yelled at the snobs, then walked out on them, even though I don't know her, I still felt happy for her, she finally found her voice.

I turned back to the guys to see them still in shock, they looked speechless, well except Leah and Seth.

"Cool, huh?" Seth smiled broadly. "She said that someday she'll teach me to play a guitar"

"I was surprised too when I heard her sing. I think she'll be a great addition to this restaurant, since she came here customers are coming in like flies." Leah said happily.

"Wow, Jacob, Sam you guys are so lucky" Jared said. He was right, I am lucky to have someone as perfect as Bella.

"I know, she's so perfect. So beautiful, caring, friendly, and incredibly sexy." Jake said as he looked at her lustily without blinking. "By the way, if any of you even dare to check her out again, I promise I'll hurt you."

"I agree with Jake." I said sternly and stared all of them in the eyes to tell them I was dead serious.

"Jeez, okay, don't have to be so harsh, she's your mate we know, we wouldn't intentionally take her away from you. It would be wrong." Seth said. For a 15 year old, he is wise for his age, he's a good kid.

"Hey Bella, come over here for a sec." Leah waved happily to her.

Bella stopped what she was doing and cautiously walked over to us. "Hey, do you guys need anything?" She asked softly. My god she looked even more amazing this close to me, I definitely will need a lot of cold water.

"Nah, just wanted to introduce you to my friends. This is Bella guys" Leah said as she pulled Bella to sit down then she pointed at each person. "Bella this is Paul, my boyfriend, he's 20 this year."

"Hello" Bella nodded her head.

"Sup" Paul said. "How'd you learn to play the guitar like that?"

"My father taught me before he died" Bella replied shyly.

"Seth you already know. This is Jared, Embry, and Quil, they are 21." Leah pointed to them.

"Hey" They winked.

"Nice to meet you" Bella bowed her head again.

"The young ones are Brady and Collin, they are 13." Leah pointed.

"Hi, your really pretty" Brady and Collin blushed.

"Hi, thank you" Bella blushed and looking down.

"And this is Sam and Jacob, Sam's 23 and Jake's 21." Leah pointed to us.

"Hello" I said then picked up her hand and kissed it.

She blushed even redder and pulled away "Nice to meet you"

"Hi Bella, it really great to finally meet you again" Jacob smiled at her lovingly.

"Me too, you've grown up to be a handsome man Jake" Bella smiled. "I still remember when we use to make mud pies together."

"Oh my god, Really?" Leah laughed.

"Yeah, he was so cute as a kid." Bella laughed.

Jake blushed. "Can you tell me more, I don't remember any of it"

"Of course, but I don't remember much since I was a kid just like you then." Bella smiled. "But I remember there was one time we played house."

"What? Play house?" Jake blushed even harder.

"Yep, you would be the husband and I'd be the wife and I remember once, you asked to be the wife instead." Bella giggled.

"I didn't know you were such a woman?" I teased Jake. Secretly I envied Jake, he got to know Bella before I did, they had a past together, I didn't, I know it's stupid to be jealous but I couldn't help it.

"Aw, don't tease him." Bella said. "It was because we watched a movie together and thought it was fun to pretend like the movie."

"I thought I was actually turning into a woman for a moment there." Jake said in relief as everyone else laughed.

"No no, just pretend, it was fun though." Bella waved it off.

"Anyways" Leah started. "Sue's gonna close up the diner early today and all of us are going to a bonfire, you wanna come?"

"I'm sorry but I don't want to intrude" Bella frowned.

"Your not intruding at all, It'll be fun, come please?" Seth pleaded giving her a puppy dog look.

"There's gonna be lots of food." Quil said licking his lips.

"And Billy's gonna tells some amazing stories." Embry added.

"Come on Bella, you just came back, don't you wanna make more friends. Please please please come." Jake begged.

"I'm not sure..." Bella frowned looking down, she seemed deep in thought, like she was having a conflict with herself.

"Please Bella, come, if you don't like it then I'll take you home." I said. I was getting panicky that she wasn't going, if she wasn't I would probably drag her there myself, even if she didn't want too.

We looked in each other's eyes, I begged her with them, then she turned to Jake and looked at him, then she finally gave in. "Okay, I'll come"

"Yayyyyyyyyyyy, thank you, thank you, thank you. We'll wait until you get off work and then take you to the bonfire." Leah said, practically jumping off her seat. "Is that alright with you?"

"Of course, I hope you don't mind waiting." Bella said, looking guilty.

"Nah, not at all" Jake said.

"Nope" Collin and Brady said.

Quil and Embry shook their heads, and Jared winked.

"Course not, it's fine." I smiled, looking into her eyes, she held a lot of sadness in them, what happened to her to make her so sad. It made me feel sad too, I could feel some of her pain through our imprinting bond, and I'm pretty sure, Jake feels the same.

"Don't worry about us, we can handle it." Paul said and Leah nodded.

"It'll be so much fun, thank you Bella." Leah said as she hugged her.

I watched as my Bella broke away and went back to her work swaying her hips again, she's going to be the death of me one day I groaned and pried my eyes away from her before I lose it and jump her right where she stood. I'm going to have to talk to her about that, she doesn't know what she's doing to every male that come's in a mile radius of her and if she keeps it up, there's gonna be a blood bath that would be caused by me beating all those men up.

**Please review, I love them and if you want more chapters then review, review, review!**

**Also I didn't purposely chose taylor swift's songs, it just really works with the story so I put it in, heh heh.**


	5. Chapter 5

AN: This chapter is dedicated to the people that reviewed, thanks so much guys/gals, keep reviewing please! Anyone that hates this story then please don't read it and if your easily offended then don't read either please. Enjoy and review please!

Disclaimer: I have nothing to my name (Including this story).

Chapter 5

Bella's Pov

Great. Just Great. I promised that I won't make friends anymore and yet what am I doing? Making friends. Damn Sam and Jacob, he just had to look at me with those smoldering eyes and Jake just had to look at me with those eyes I could just melt in, I just want to kiss them... Oh God why am I being like this? Why do I keep giving in, maybe I need to move again, but the people here are so nice and they know Billy, so maybe knowing them won't be so bad. Who am I kidding, they are probably like the rest, maybe I should ignore them and then they will forget about me, but I already promised to go to the bonfire. Well, I can start after the bonfire, I'll go have a little fun then leave early and then I'll start ignoring everyone. After such debate in my mind I went back to work, cleaning up the tables, taking orders, and bringing food, when the clock striked 4, the guys stood up and walked up to me, they practically towered over me, goodness how'd they get so tall.

"Hey Bells, it's 4, so your off work, are you ready to go yet" Said Jake.

"Uh, yeah, let me hang up my apron first." I smiled, then went to hand up the apron and went back outside. "Let's go. Lead the way."

They exited the restaurant and started walking towards the beach, there were people there already, Billy was one of them, they were sitting around a fire on big wooden logs talking. There was also a lot of food piled on one side of the fire and drinks next to them. It made me wonder if I belonged here, if they will accept me into their family even though I didn't want them to.

"Don't worry Bella they will love you" Sam said as if reading my mind, I nodded and kept walking.

When we got there Sue started introducing everyone to me. "This is Kim, Jared's girlfriend. Next to her is Claire, Quil's girlfriend, and then there's Emily, Embry's girlfriend."

"Hello, it's nice to meet all of you. My name's Bella" I bowed my head.

"It's great to meet you too" Emily smiled as she went to stand next to Embry. She looked shy and friendly, with black hair, tan skin, brown eyes and three scars over her cheek. What happened to her? I tried not to stare too much and turned my attention to Kim.

"Eeee, I finally get to meet you. Gosh your so pretty. Will you be my best friend?" Kim screamed estatically as she jumped on me and hugged me. Kim had tan skin and black eyes and shorter then me a bit, but overall she is beautiful.

"Kim, stop trying to kill her, gosh take a deep breath woman. Hi, I'm Claire, lets be friends." Claire said as she hugged me lightly. Claire was as tall as Kim, with white skin, light brown eyes, and black hair, she was also pretty.

Goodness, they all want to be my friends, goodness, ignoring them is going to very hard, I should have refused to go, oh god, what do I do now, maybe I'll leave tomorrow and go someplace quiet and keep to myself. Yeah, that's what I'll do, note to self: book plane ticket when I get home. After introductions we all sat around a fire on some wooden logs and some how I got sandwiched between Sam and Jacob, they sat closely next to me, practically breathing down my neck, it felt good, but so wrong, I shouldn't be feeling good, I should be isolating myself. When we were settled we began eating, I was toasting my hotdog on a stick over the fire, while Billy was telling his story. It was about the Quileute legends, it was so interesting, there were werewolves and vampires. When he was done telling the story everyone went quiet and stared at me, I started feeling nervous and self conscious.

"What? Is something wrong?" I asked curiously, do I have something stuck on my face or something.

"Nothing at all, it's just...we have something to tell you." Jacob said looking into my eyes.

"What is it?" I asked, feeling even more curious and frightened.

"The legends...the legends Billy told are...are true." Sam said as he looked at me.

"W-w-what? That can't be, it's just a myth" I said, feeling very confused, are they pulling a mean joke on me?

"No, it's not a myth, it's true, werewolves and vampires do exist." Jacob said taking my hand into his, it felt like it was on fire.

"Do you want me to phase and prove to you that it's not a myth?" Sam asked when I didn't say anything for a while. I still couldn't say anything so I nodded and he ran into the woods, seconds later a big black wolf came out, it walked towards me, stopping just outside of the wooden logs.

"S-Sam?" I stuttered. He smiled and came closer, I uncontrollably lifted my hand and petted him on the top of his head and the to his neck, it was unbelievably soft, it felt amazing. Then he licked me on the face. "Ewwww, why'd you do that for?" I said wiping my face. He laughed, well, tried to and then ran back into the woods and came back as a human and sat next to me again. "So are all of you wolves?" I asked.

"Yes, well except Kim, Sue, Emily, Claire and Billy" Jacob said.

"I am the alpha, and Jake's the beta, Leah is the first female wolf." Sam said.

"Wow, that's so amazing. The legends are true." I said amazed.

"Yes they are...um Bella there is something else they have to tell you" Uncle Billy said worriedly, I turned to Jacob then Sam and then back to Jacob again.

"What is it, tell me" I asked.

"When we phase into a wolf for the first time our inner wolf instantly searches for their soulmate, it's called imprinting. It's basically when we look into someone's eyes and if the world shifts and the only thing that matters to us is that one person, it's like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time, that's how we know imprinting has happened. We can be that person's lover, friend, brother, sister, anything, that one person is what holds the us to this planet, so the we would do anything to protect that person." Sam explained as he looked into my eyes.

"Bella..." Jacob said, I turned to face him and he looked worried as well. "Bella...Sam and I imprinted on you..."

Wait! What? "W-w-w-what?" I asked feeling very confused at the moment, I've been imprinted by two wolf men, how is that possible, goodness this is gonna be more complicated then I thought, I shouldn't have come back here.

"I know it's hard to wrap you head around this but hear us out okay." Sam spoke up. "We don't know how it happened either, this is the first double imprint that has ever happened."

"N-n-n-n-no, no, no, no" I stammered standing up.

"Why not? We are meant to be together, the three of us." Jacob said standing up with me, Sam did too.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here, I can't do this" I said as tears dripped down my face as I tried to leave, but Sam and Jacob held my hands back.

"Bella calm down and think this over, your decisions can hurt them, don't do this" Uncle Billy pleaded. I looked at him and calmed down, his eyes pleaded me to tell the truth about myself, but I couldn't, they could never love a dog like me, they will be disgusted with me. As if he read my mind, Uncle Billy said. "It'll be okay Bella, they will understand."

"Understand what?" Sam asked, curiosity etched on his face.

"What is it" Jacob asked also curious.

I sighed and sat down again. "No one could ever love a dog." I said simply, hoping they would understand.

"What?" They all said at once, apparently they all thought I was talking about them because they had frowns, they looked very upset, like I offended them, I didn't. I sighed again and took out my bone and kissed and turned into a dog. They all looked at me in awe and surprise, they didn't say anything either, I knew it, they could never love a dog like me, more tears dripped down my face as I turned back into a human, I got up to leave but Jacob gently pulled me down again.

"Your, your a dog, a real dog" He said surprised.

I nodded sadly. "Yes" I whispered looking down.

"Oh Bella, we'll love you no matter what you are." Sam said hugging me to his chest.

"Even so, I am different from the others, I'm not clean" I said softly pulling away.

"What do you mean. I don't understand?" Uncle Billy asked.

I signed. "I'll start from the beginning. My first master is Yumo, he's Japanese, one day when I was little he wanted to make me talk so he invented this bone, his intention was that whenever I kissed the bone then I could talk, but it back fired and I turned into a human instead. The only other person that knew about my secret since then is Uncle Billy, he kept it for me and let me play with Jacob." I looked at Jacob. "I wanted to tell you then, but I knew you wouldn't understand, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Anyways we moved away from here since the day his wife died, it hurt him to much to stay, then a few years ago master died in his home, at the time I was so scared, I didn't know where to go, so I decided to stay a dog when the humans find me, I knew that they would find me a home to stay in and they did. They took me to a nice house, there was my new master, his wife, and his 4 year old son, the little boy loved me, but one day master's wife had a baby, they thought I would hurt the baby so they took me to a gas station and left me in front of it. I thought they would come back for me so I sat there and waited for them, I waited for days, I didn't move, I didn't eat or drink...I just waited...but they never...came." I started crying and Jacob took me into his arms and comforted me.

"Shhhh, it's okay" He soothed.

I calmed down a bit and continued. "After a few days another family took me in, master's family was very nice, there was master, his wife, and children, a girl and a boy, one day I heard them talking. They said that they didn't have enough money to care for me, so one day master's wife took me into the woods and left me their, like my previous master, I stayed there and waited for her to come back for me...but...she never did. I didn't bother to go anywhere, I though I could just stay there until I died, I didn't want to live anymore, it hurt to much. The next day a logger found me and took me in like the other's did, he had a wife but no children, he fed me, cared for me, he was like a father to me, I trusted him. One day when he and his wife was gone, I decided to change into a human to stretch my body, but master came home early and saw me change. After that day he changed, he still cared for me, but when ever his wife was gone, he'd tell me to change into a human. But he-he wouldn't give me any clothes to wear, and he'd just sit there and look at me, after a few times, he would begin to touch the upper half of my body. It felt so wrong, I felt disgusted, dirty even, I wanted him to stop, I even begged him to stop but, he never did." I cried again, this time Sam hugged me.

"It's over now, you don't have to go through that anymore." He soothed, he along with everyone else started shaking vigorously, with a deadly look in their eyes but calmed down enough to the point they didn't phase.

"Bella...Bella, were you raped?" Uncle Billy asked.

"W-what's rape? I asked curiously. Everyone stopped and looked at me silently like I was crazy.

"Uh...um...do you know what sex is Bella?" Paul asked me with his jaw dropped.

Sex? What's Sex? Master never taught me that. "No. What's that?" I asked slowly looking down, when it all went silent I looked up to see that everyone had fell over anime style, well except Uncle, he just choked on his beer, they were also completely red from head to toe.

"Cough-you-cough-seriously-cough-don't-cough-know-cough-what-cough-sex-cough-is-cough?"Uncle Billy asked while patting his chest to soothe the coughs.

"Um..yes?" I said it like a question.

"Bella? Did you ever go to school?" Sue asked me.

"No, I'm a dog, so master thought that there was no need to go to school" I explained.

Everyone then understood why I didn't know to much about things and had recognition plastered to their face, when they calmed down Uncle Billy then told me to sit next to him so I walked over to him and sat down, by then his face was as red as a tomato.

"Bella, since I am your only close relative I guess it's my responsibility to tell you what sex is..." He took a deep breath and started whispering in my ear, he began talking about girls and boys parts and then sex, at the end of our conversation the both of us were beet red and felt very embarassed. I finally understood what they meant by sex and rape, it sounded horrible to be with someone you don't love.

"Bella did your master teach you anything? At all?" Sue asked worriedly.

"Yes, he taught me to read and write, play the guitar, cook, and some other things, but nothing about men and women touching each other." I blushed a deep red.

"Oh Bella you are a kind and darling girl that have been forced to do something that was wrong, from now on I will teach you how to defend yourself so you won't be raped again." Leah said confidently.

"Me too Bells, I will help them teach you how to resist a hot man" Claire laughed

"Yeah, and I'll teach you all about boys, they are very sneaky you know" Kim said playfully scrunching up her face.

I laughed and corrected Leah. "Thank you, but I wasn't raped, but I was close." Then I went serious again and continued my story "It didn't happen because his wife is about to come home, he'd tell me to transform back into a dog, it happened like that for a while, one day I tried to runaway, but he found out and locked me in the basement, he wouldn't let me out unless he wanted to touch me, but then one day when his wife was gone, he told me to change into a human, when I did he jumped on me and started touching me and kissing me. I have never felt so disgusted with myself like I did then, I felt so dirty and unclean, and I forever will."

I hugged my body tightly and continued. "Then his wife came home early and saw him on top of me, she got mad and took the broom next to the door and hit him with it until he passed out, so he didn't get the chance to go further, then she started to beat me and scream at me...calling me...slut...whore. I don't know what those words meant, but it hurts so much when she hit me so I turned back into a dog and ran away, I found my way back to master Yumo's house, I opened his safe that he kept hidden, he told me about it when he knew he was dying. He told me I could use the money inside whenever I wanted, so I took the money and came here. I promised myself I wouldn't trust anyone anymore, because they will just abandon me, I just wanted to live out the rest of my life till the day I died." I ended.

"Oh Bella, you suffered so much." Jacob hugged me tightly, everyone was crying too, their eyes were red, and tears streaming down their faces. "We love you, Bella, we would never hurt you"

"That's what they said too, but look where I ended up." I said venomously. "On a street and in the woods, all by myself, with no one to love me, or care for me. They all think that just because I'm a dog, they can play with me, and when they get tired of me they can just throw me out on the streets like a piece of trash."

Sam said softly. "We would never do that Bella. Please believe us, we love you"

"I'm sorry, I can't, it hurts to much to trust someone and then have them abandon me. I don't want history to repeat itself." I said and stood up to leave.

"Wait Bella! You trust me don't you?" Uncle Billy asked.

I stopped. "I-I-I do"

"If you trust me, then won't you trust my judgment" Uncle asked.

"I guess" I whispered looking at him.

"Then please, give everyone a chance to prove that they really do love you" Uncle begged.

"I-I-I" I couldn't speak.

"Please Bella. I've known these people since they were little, I know that they love you, I trust them. I know that you have suffered so much, I just want you to be happy, I know your happiness is with the people here. Sue can be your mother, I can be your father, the girls can be your sister's, the boys can be your brothers, Sam and Jacob can be the love of your life" Uncle said.

It sounded tempting, but I was still so scared, what if it doesn't work out. "I don't know" I said.

"Let us prove to you that we love you" Sue said hopefully.

They all wanted to love me and call me a part of their family, maybe it will work out after all, I gave in. "Fine. but what if it doesn't work out?"

"Thank you, thank you , thank you, I promise you it will work out." Jacob said as he swung me around, I was starting to feel nauseous.

"Jake stop your going to make her puke if you don't stop." Sam roared and Jacob stopped, he said sorry and hugged me, Sam did too, so there I was being sandwiched in a hug between two hot wolfmen, even though I accepted them, I was still on my guard, I couldn't trust them yet because I still felt the pain of my naivety of my previous trust in people.

Thanks for reading! Please Review if you love it, if I get lots of reviews then I'll upload another chapter, if not then I'll stop right here.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Enjoy and please review! No flames though! Also this chapter might offend some readers so I deeply apologize if I did.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.**

**Chapter 6**

Jake's POV

Yes! Yes! Yes! She said accepted, I'm going to give it my all to prove to her I would never hurt her, I don't even give a shit that she's a dog, I mean who am I to judge her, I myself turn into a wolf.

Bella is a wonderful person with a damaged soul and she needs someone that could mend it, and I am willing to be that person, even if it kills me, I will make her whole again. Damn that bastard for hurting her like that, he almost ripped away her innocence and defiled her, if I ever see him I'll rip him to shreds and burn him, I'll make him pay for this, I know everyone does too, mostly Sam, his body was shaking the most, I thought he was going to phase when Bella told us what that asshole did to her, but he had restrained himself, sadly Paul didn't and ran into the woods and phased, Bella didn't notice since she was too busy telling her story and looking down.

"I will never hurt you Bella, I know it's hard for you to trust me and I am willing to use the rest of my life to prove to you that you can trust me." I whispered in her ear as I hugged her to my heart.

"Thank you Jake." She said softly into my chest, then she was gently pulled into Sam's chest in a hug.

"Don't forget about me, I'll prove to you too that I'm better then Jake." He joked, I glared at him playfully.

Bella giggled. "No need prove anything, just don't break my heart"

"Never" We said as we sandwiched her in another hug, it would be painful for us if we hurt her in anyway, our imprint on her would never let us hurt her.

Embry then started making gagging noises. "Would you guys stop being so gross, I don't want to lose my dinner."

"Go get a room guys." Kim laughed. She always so horny, seriously how does Jared stand her, she's completely insatiable.

"Sorry, but I'd like to wait a while before getting any room with any guy. Mostly when it's two guys." Bella giggled causing everyone to laugh with her, including me and Sam.

"One of these days we need a girls night out." Emily smiled knowingly.

Bella puzzled. "What's a girl's night out?" I can't believe she's so innocent, it makes me love her even more, just the thought of me and Sam being her firsts...ok I should stop thinking about this, it's not going to turn out well.

"It means that only us girls are going to hang out and talk about stuff, such as guys, clothes and just girl stuff." Leah explained.

"That sounds good, I look forward to it." Bella smiled.

"Oh, it's gonna be real good, we're going to have a real long talk about boys." Kim winked. Oh my god, does she ever feel embarrassed.

Bella blushed. "Why do we need to talk about guys?"

"For one thing we need to educate you about guys, hormones, and testosterone Bella." Leah said laughing at Bella's flaming red cheeks.

"Don't worry Bells, it's purely to let you know how dangerous men can be when their horny." Sue said. My jaw dropped like all the guy's jaw did, never in a million years did we think Sue Clearwater would say a thing like that.

"Whoa Mom, I didn't know you were like that" Seth said shocked.

"Well, I am a woman so obviously I know these things, why is it so surprising to hear me say it." Sue glared at him.

"I know but your my mom, you are always so conservative and polite with everything you say." Leah said in amazement.

"I guess Bella brings out the bad in me" Sue laughed. Damn was she right, since the moment I've seen Bella, all I could think about was...okay I really need to stop this or I'm going to have a serious problem.

They talked more about their planned girl's night out, I tuned out of it because I didn't want to have blue balls right now, and I began fighting over the hotdogs with Paul, in the end I won and toasted up 8 hotdogs at once and ate it all in five minutes. Suddenly I heard a gasp coming from beside me, I looked down to see Bella looking surprised at me, her eyes practically popped out of their sockets

"Oh my god, is it normal for you to eat like that?" She asked amazed.

"Heh heh, yeah, it's the wolf metabolism, we need to eat alot to have a lot of strength" I explained, she nodded and returned to her normal composure.

We all ate and had fun, laughing, eating, and playing around until it started getting late, Bella was practically falling asleep beside me. I shook her gently until she opened her sleepy eyes and told her Sam and I would take her home tonight. She gave an agreeing yawn as Sam and I walked her to his car, we placed her in there and drove her to the hotel that she stayed at, as Sam drove I wrapped my arm around Bella laying her head on my shoulders to keep her warm as she peacefully slept. When we arrived at the hotel I woke Bella again and led her to the door of the place as did Sam, she said goodnight and went inside, I looked at her disappear inside the hotel and then looked at Sam.

"Should we stay outside her window and keep an eye on her?" I asked.

"Yeah I think we should, I want to see how her room looks. Maybe I can convince her to move in with me." Sam said hopefully.

"Can I move in too if she does?" I pleaded him.

He chuckled at my childishness and agreed, we ran into the woods and phase and tracked down Bella's room by going to the room with that contain most of her scent. We stood outside her window on our hind legs and leaned against the window sill with our paws, then used our nose to lift the window pane up and stuck our head inside her room. It was dark inside, but I could see that she wasn't here yet and the fact that she lived in such a disgusting place, it was dirty, moldy, smelly, and just plain nasty. I felt so horrible for letting my imprint live in such a place as this, I whimpered then howled in pain but Sam nudged me with his nose, stopping me midway.

_Hey stop that, I know it's hard to believe, but you don't need to be so dramatic. -Sam_

_I know, but just look at this place, it's so disgusting, who can stand living here? -Me_

_Well, you that's who. Your room looks exactly like this. -Sam laughed_

_Burn Jake -Embry_

_Ha ha, very funny. For me it's fine, but for Bella it's just hard to believe -wait! what are you doing here Embry?. -Me_

_I'm patrolling with Seth duh- Embry said._

_Where's Seth? -Sam_

_Right here boss -Seth_

_Whoa, were you there the whole time? -Me_

_Yep, I didn't want to interrupt. So what are you going to do about the situation guys -Seth_

_I'm going to ask her tomorrow to stay at my place -Sam_

_Great! I'll start moving my stuff in tomorrow night -Me_

_Eager much -Sam_

_Dude you need to get laid -Embry_

_Laugh -Seth_

_Hey don't think I didn't notice you getting antsy at the diner Sam -Me_

_What...-Sam_

Sam was about to say but a bloodcurdling scream stopped us in our tracks, we looked forward to see Bella leaning against the door in complete shock with her hand over her chest hyperventilating. Heh heh, she wasn't expecting two horse sized wolves peeking into her room at such a time. Oops. Sam whimpered and we both ran into the woods to phase then we ran back to Bella's room, we jumped through the window and helped Bella who was still frozen to the door over to her bed.

"Bella, calm down, it was just Sam and I. no need to worry." I said trying to calm her down.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Just wasn't expecting you two wolves sneak in my room" She gave a strained laughed.

"Sorry, we just wanted to check in on you. We wanted to know that you were well." Sam apologized sadly.

"It's alright, don't do that again though, I don't think I can live through it the second time." Bella pleaded.

"We promise." I said as I held her to my chest.

"Um...Bella? Is it healthy to live in a place like this?" Sam said worriedly.

"What's wrong with it? It looks fine to me." Bella said.

"It looks like a dump, there's mold, dirt, and unmentionables everywhere." I said looking around.

"Bella would you like to move in with me, you can have your own room if you like. I just want the best for you." Sam pleaded.

"No, I don't want to burden you. It's not that bad living here." Bella assured, I knew she was lying, she's so modest.

"But Bella, just look at this dump, I know you don't like it here. Why don't you want to move in with Sam and me, you'll have a nice room to stay in, a comfy bed to sleep in, plus you don't have to pay rent at all." I persuaded.

"It's seems very nice, but I don't want to be a burden, and besides we've only know each other for a day. Wouldn't it be weird to move in with someone so soon, much less two handsome guys?" Bella said. I smiled, she called me handsome, I looked over to Sam to see he was smiling too at the compliment.

"Yeah it would be weird, but so what, were imprints it's okay for us to do that. And besides I'm only offering you a room to stay in, I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't like, unless you give me consent." Sam smirked when he saw Bella blush a deep red.

"I guess, but think about what people will say, they will think I'm the kind of person that would just have sex with anyone." Bella worried, the correct word she's looking for was whore, and I know that she is no whore, she's as innocent as can be, you can tell by her innocent blush and personality.

"Don't worry about those people, they don't understand anything about imprinting and don't ever think your're a burden." I assured as I stroke her hair.

"Can you let me think about this. I'm not sure what to do at the moment." She said frowning. Yeah, it's a bit much to take in, you can't just dump something on someone and expect them to understand right away.

"Sure, I know this is a lot to think about, but please don't take too long." Sam begged as he pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you. I think it's time for bed." She yawned.

"Goodnight Bells, if you need us we'll be outside the window in the woods." I said as Sam and I stood up and walked towards the window.

"Why are you going to be out there?" Bella questioned.

"We want to be sure you'll be alright. Don't worry about a thing." Sam said as he climbed out the window, I followed him and we both phased in the woods and patrolled around the area then we went back to Bella's window and laid on our bellies as we looked at her prepare for bed. I hope she'll move in with us, that way I won't be so worried that she might be in danger when we aren't here to protect her.

_We are protectors, if we can't protect our imprint then we can't even be considered wolves. -Sam_

_Don't worry guys, we have a pack of wolves that would die for her, sheesh stop being pussies -Embry_

_Hey I resent that! I'm no woman. -Me_

_We never said you were dumbass -Embry._

_Uh...guys?-Seth_

_What? -Sam, Embry, Me_

_Your all pussies -Seth laughs._

Then came a howl then an 'Ow' then a 'What's that for', and then a 'Dumbass', I guessed they were fighting, I sighed and ignored them as I looked through Bella's window to see her turn off the light, this is going to be a long night. A very very very long night.

**Please review! I love reviews so please please please please please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Just a little chapter for everyone to enjoy. Please review and enjoy. If this offends anyone then I'm really sorry. **

**IMPORTANT: I need a beta reader for this story please! I've read over the previous chapters and found some grammer errors among other things. Heh heh. So if anyone's up for it then pm me or leave a reply/review. I'm asking because I only want people that love this fanfic and would really put a lot of effort into this to help me make it perfect. Another thing is that I know some of my readers out there would love some lemons in this fanfic, but the thing is I have no idea how to write any! I've never written one in my life! So please if your interested then pm me or leave a reply/review. Thank you to those of you that volunteer to do this if there is anyone that is willing to do this.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even Jake or Sam.**

**Chapter 7**

Bella

When morning came I got out of bed and got myself ready for the day, I wore a turtle neck, long sleeve shirt over my white skirt and then I wore my black knee high boots, when I was done I brushed my hair out and tied it up into a pony tail. I looked at myself in the mirror and then walked to my window to see that Sam and Jacob weren't there anymore. I shrugged it off and left my room and hailed a cab to go to a flower shop, I bought some lavenders then went to the forks cemetery. I searched my way through the maze of graves until I reached the one that read _Mizuki Kura_ and then I placed the lavenders on her grave.

"Hello Mistress, how's heaven..." I sat there and talked to her about what was going on in my life, about Jake and Sam, then I talked about how I spread master's ashes into the lake he loved so much. Hours went by and I was still there, my eyes were red and puffy, I sniffled every five seconds, when I had nothing left to say I went back to my hotel room, by then it was already six and my two handsome imprints were sitting on my bed, steam practically blowing out their ears, okay so I exaggerated.

"Bella...where were you?" Sam asked as he massaged both side of his head when he saw me.

"Um...I went to the cemetery to see my Master's wife that's all." I said as Jacob ran up to me and hugged the life out of me. "C-c-can't b-b-breathe" I gasped.

"Sorry, God Bella do you know worried Sam and I was?" Jake said as he nuzzled his nose into my hair.

"I'm sorry I didn't know, I didn't see you outside my window this morning, I thought you were patrolling or something, plus I didn't know how to contact you." I whispered.

Sam sighed as he walked up to me and hugged me. "No it's me that should be sorry, I didn't think it through and forgot to tell you but next time don't disappear like that okay?"

"Okay, but still I need some freedom too." I said.

"We understand Bella but next time could you at least tell us first before you go? Wolves are very protective of their mates, if anything were to happen to you then Sam and I wouldn't know what to do." Jake murmured.

"I'm sorry I made you worry, I promise to be smarter next time." I smiled as I hugged each of them, I felt so connected with them, whenever I'm with them my heart pounds so hard and when they're not here I miss them so much.

Sam chuckled. "You are always smart Bella so you don't need to smarten up, just don't repeat what happened today."

"I promise." I smiled at them.

"So do want to do something today?" Sam asked me.

"Yes I do." I said happily

"What do you want to do Bella?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know. What is there to do here?" I asked, I really didn't know what they do for fun here since it's always raining or freezing cold.

"How about we change into our dog or wolf form for fun?" Sam suggested.

"Hmmmmm, yeah I'm up for that, it's been awhile since I transformed." I said scratching my invisible beard like Master Yumo use to do.

Jacob laughed. "You are so lovable Bella."

I ran inside my bathroom and changed into a shirt and pants then all three of us ran out into the woods and changed into our wolf (in my case, dog) form, I hid behind a tree while I phased then sniffed around to find the wolf men, they were kinda hard to miss seeing as they are the size of horses. Sam has the blackest fur I've ever seen and Jake was a russet brown color, they looked so amazingly beautiful. They were waiting for me in front of my tree and stared at me when I came out and I could hear their thoughts clearly.

_She's beautiful- Sam_

_She has the whitest fur but her hair is black.-Jacob_

_I don't know why either -Me_

_You can hear us? -Sam_

_Yes I can and very clearly too. -Me_

_Hey Bella -Paul_

_Hello Paul. I didn't notice you there -Me_

_Of course not! I'm like a sneaky mouse -Paul_

_Yeah. An over grown one that lives in my kitchen -Jake_

_Laughs -Me, Sam, Jake_

_Hey! I can't help it if I'm hungry -Paul_

_Okay. Enough of this. Are we going to have fun or stay here and argue like a bunch of old ladies? -Sam_

_Let go have fun and leave poor Paul alone - Me_

_Bye guys... oh and don't do anything I wouldn't do - Paul_

_And that would be... -Jake_

_Shut up -Paul_

Sam and Jake laughed.

_I don't get it -Me_

_Bells, why don't you ask the girls tomorrow about this. They will explain it to you better then we can. -Sam_

After that we ran around the shoreline of the ocean until we got tired and just laid there on the sand after inspecting the area for humans, after a bit we decided to run to Canada but I'm too slow so Sam carried me on his back in my dog form. When we got there we changed back into humans and went into the mall there.

"Wow. This place is so pretty." I awed.

"It's not as beautiful as you are." Jake winked causing me to blush.

We walked some more inside the mall and then came across a box with a big flap made from fabric for a door. "What's that?" I asked as I pointed to it.

"That's a picture booth. You go in there and take pictures." Sam explained. It sounded really fun.

I smiled. "Can we take some pictures?"

"Of course you can. We'll never deny you anything Bells." Jake chuckled.

One by one each of us piled into it but the booth was so tiny that I had to sit Jake's lap. Then Sam put some money into it then pressed some buttons and we all smushed together and then took our first picture. Our second one we made funny faces, Sam made a pig face while Jake stuck a finger up his nose, which was kind of gross and me, well I tried twisting my facial features until I thought it was funny. For our third picture both Sam and Jake surprised me by kissing my cheeks at the same time causing me to blush.

When the pictures came out I divided the pictures in three and gave each of us one picture to keep, I kept the one where the both of them kissed me and placed it in my pocket for safe keeping as did the Sam and Jake.

After that we ate lunch at a random fast food restaurant, I ate a hamburger, they ate dozens of them and then stuck me with the bill because they claimed they were out of money. Liars. Then we walked around some more and got some ice cream to eat, when we were done we changed back into dog forms and ran back to La Push, and this time I sat on Jake's back as we went back.

To say the least, today I had the happiest day ever since Master passed away. I truly felt like I belonged. I opened up to them and had so much fun that I forgot all the terrible things in my life

**Please review and consider being a beta reader to this story!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you Ctulee06 for helping me beta read this story! Enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Chapter 8 **

Leah's POV

I had the day off from patrol today so I decided to invite the girls for a slumber party at my house tonight, it's mainly for Bella. We wanted to do something to make her feel welcomed and loved, I wanted her to trust this wolf pack family and it would take some time but I believed that with some help she'll give in. So I called everyone, then Bella and told her I'd pick her up at that shitty hotel I heard Sam and Jake talk about but right now I'm preparing for it.

The diner was closed today seeing as it's Sunday so we are at the store buying junk food, and sodas. We got four cart full of shit then paid for them on Mom's credit card and it was hilarious seeing the cashiers face when he saw all the stuff we bought. We rolled our cart to the car and loaded it up then went to pick Bella up.

The outside of the hotel looked okay enough but interior was a different story entirely; it was moldy, ugly and smelled like something died in there. Well that would explain the man that stood behind the counter; he was high on booze and looked like he hadn't showered since the day he was born.

"Excuse me. Can you show me to Bella's room?" I asked as I stood a few feet away from him and his disgusting stench.

"How bout I show you to my room." He hiccupped as tried to seduce me with a smile but to me he looked like he fell into a pile of donkey shit.

I smiled sweetly and replied. "How about I fucking show you my fist."

"Come on sugar, you know you want this." He slurred as he rubbed his chest. I just felt like puking my guts out.

"Nah. The only thing I want to do is show my foot the path up you ass!" I glared at him.

"Don't be mean Leah. He can't help it if your beautiful." Bella said as she walked out from the corridor.

"About time, Any later and I would have showed him my fist and my foot." I snorted as I pointed to mister shitface.

Bella laughed. "You have spent to much time with men lately Leah. I think this girls night will be good for you." She said as we got into the car.

"You and me both sweetie." Mom giggled as she drove off towards our house.

When we got there, Emily's car was parked at our garage so we quickly grabbed the bags from the trunk and towed them inside. I grabbed four bags in each hand and carried them into the kitchen where Kim, Claire, and Emily were sitting in stools as they talked to Seth.

"Hey girls your here early." Mom said from behind me.

"There wasn't much to do." Emily said as she helped us bring stuff in.

"So we ditched the guys and came here." Kim giggled from her seat.

"Uh why'd you guys buy enough food to feed an army?" Claire asked as she helped haul in the bags.

I laughed. "They're for the guys too. Mom just wanted to stock up on food for the next few days."

After sorting out the food mess we kicked Seth out then started our sleepover party, we went into the living room with our food and sat in a circle and each took turns educating Bella. That was our top priority tonight and boy will it be a memorable one.

"So Bells, what do you know about sex?" Mom asked.

"Just what Uncle told me about when the man..." Bells started blushing like a mad woman. "...enters...a...woman."

"That's all?" Kim asked. "He didn't tell you about foreplay or orgasms?"

"Uh Kim?" I asked. "Do you really expect an old man that haven't had sex for nearly half his life to explain all that?"

"Girls! Don't insult Billy like that. It's not nice." Mom scolded.

Claire smiled. "Do you like Billy?"

Mom blushed. "N-No I do not."

"Sure you don't." I giggled.

"On to other matters." Mom glared at me then looked over at Bella. "Sweetheart, I believe that in your future you will slowly learn about sex and that it will be the best way for you to learn. Besides, you only need to know the basics of it and Billy has already taught you about it. But other things you should know is that you should never trust anyone you don't know. Men out there who are sexually active can be aggressive and when they see someone they want then it sometimes will end in rape."

"I understand Sue." Bella said.

"That's good. So remember that whenever you meet a guy you do not know don't trust him and if he tells you to go with him then run away." Mom said.

"Well that or you can use this." Kim smiled as she pulled out a bottle and held it next to her face as she advertised it. "This is a pepper spray, it will defend you from any horny and/or crazy dude. All you have to do is aim and press this red button, then wait for them to scream in pain and run away."

"Or." Claire said. "You can use my secret technique."

"And that is?" Bella asked as she took a bite of some of her food.

"Just kick them in the nuts. It's more effective that way" Claire smiled sadistically.

Everyone was in shock by that comment, Bells choked on her food while Kim choked on her soda as it spilled out her nose and Mom just looked at her in shock, Claire was a nice, kind, and gentle person, I've never seen her act this way before.

"What? You can't expect me to be around a bunch of horny wolves and women and not be affected by it." Claire defended.

We didn't say anything to that comment and just continued to educate Bella some more about the topic of the night until she understood about hormones and the difference between sex and making love. Thinking about it reminds me of my Paul and the nights we spent under the stars, if Mom ever finds out she'll probably steal Billy's shotgun and shoot Paul and Me.

"So Bella, what's going on between you, Sam, and Jake nowadays?" Claire asked.

"Nothing much. We've hung out a bit and had great times together. When I'm with them I feel so happy and I just forget about the world around me and all I see is them. It's an amazing feeling." Bella said with a distant look in her eyes. I guessed she's probably thinking of her imprints.

I giggled. "That's the power of imprint Bells. When you with that person you feel whole and the only thing that exist is that person but when that person's not there then you instantly miss them. You'll feel pain aching in your chest and you'll only think of that person."

"Well that would explain why they asked me to move in with them." Bella blushed.

"Say what!" Claire and I said in shock.

Mom smiled. "That's great. Now they can protect you and care for you properly."

"Someone's getting laid." I'll let you guess who said that.

"I didn't say yes yet." Bella said shyly as she looked at the ground.

I was confused. "What do you mean you haven't said yes yet?"

"I'm not sure I want to live with them. What I'm trying to say is that I don't want to burden them or cause any trouble for them, the hotel I'm staying at is just fine." She said.

"Lies!" I angered. "I saw the place you call a hotel, it's completely disgusting and not a place for a girl like you to live in. Bells, you are not a burden to anyone and you of all people cause no trouble at all, Jake and Sam want you to live with them because they love you and want to protect you."

"I don't know." Bella puzzled.

Kim sighed. "It would break their hearts if anything were to happen to you and besides you need to woman up and show the world that you Bella are not afraid."

"But how am I suppose to do that?" Bella asked.

"Bella I know you have been through so much but you can't keep living in your misery, you've moved to a new place to forget the things that happened to you, so maybe now you can start a new leaf and a new life with us." Mom smiled.

"I know Sue but it's so hard, every time I try to forget those horrible memories they just keep coming back." Bells said sobbed.

I smiled. "That's why you have to take baby steps Bells, take everything one step at a time and slowly from a little caterpillar you'll become a butterfly."

"We will help you Bells, don't worry! And besides...you have two hot wolfmen to help you forget." Kim bounced as she had a dreamy look in her eyes. "Oh how great it would be to have a-"

"Okay Kim." Claire interrupted. "I don't need to have a nightmare tonight about your fantasies."

"Oops. Sorry." Kim giggled then looked to Bella. "So have you kissed any of them yet?"

"Uh...um...not...yet." Bella blushed a deep red.

"Why not? I mean how can you resist the hotness of two wolfmen. Seriously, how? I can't even resist my Jared. Girl you got talent." Kim said energetically.

"I know they are amazingly handsome and all but I'm not the type of girl that would just fall into anyone's hands because they told me the loved me. I want to take things slowly and use that time to find myself and to sort out the messes in my life. When I do then I'll be able to love them just as much as they love me and maybe even more." Bella blushed deeply.

Mom came over and embraced Bells. "Sweetheart, take all the time you need. Wounds need time to heal and I know that when the time comes you will without a doubt make the right decisions."

"Thanks Sue so much." She said as she hugged Mom back.

Then all of a sudden. "Hey? Who ate my cheetos?" Asked Claire, I looked over to see her holding a bag of chips upside down, as she tried to dump out any excess chips. Sometimes Claire can be very anal about her food just like Billy, at times I wonder if their related.

"Not me." Kim muffled as she had chip crumbs falling from her mouth as she tried to use her hand to cover it up.

"How dare you eat my last piece of cheetos" Claire cried as she picked up a pillow and whacked Kim upside the head, this is the first time I've ever seen her so mad.

Kim tried to get away but to no avail. "Ow it hurts. What are you doing woman? Calm down, it's just food."

"Just food? Just food? Cheetos Flaming Hot Limon Crunchy that's the food of god is not just food!" Claire shrieked as she hit Kim some more with her pillow which caused feathers to fly everywhere.

"Oh it's on bitch it's on!" Kim yelled as she picked up her pillow and fought back causing more feathers to fly about, poor Bella was trying to dodge and take cover but she always ended up in the crossfire.

"Bring it hoe!" Claire screamed as she flung her pillow all about, hitting everyone and everything in her path, she knocked both Mom and Bells to the ground.

But when I got caught in the crossfire I snapped and picked up my own pillow and started hitting the both of them with it and well it became an all out pillow fight, Bells and Mom got their pillows and joined in. In the end the whole floor was covered in white feathers along with our hair and clothes, Bella even had some in her mouth.

Kim and Claire looked down in shame. "Sorry Sue. We didn't mean to." They apologized in unison.

"It's okay, I'll just vacuum it up later." Mom smiled.

"The next time we do this again I'll bring a larger pillow." Bella joked as she coughed out the feathers.

We decided to clean everything tomorrow so we just rolled around in the feathers until we found a comfortable place and fell asleep. All in all today was a success except for the Kim and Claire fiasco and the mister shitface situation. But Bella had fun and that was what it was all about, with our help we'll heal her heart and soon she'll be able to trust us and then come out of her shell. And the next time we do this again, I vote for a movie instead of the pillow fight.

"What in the world is going on here!" Came a voice that woke me up from my peaceful sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Yay I finally got around to writing the next chapter! It took a while because I've recently recovered my laptop and erased everything so it caused me to go through a short term depression because I lost all my stories. But no worries I'm back. Enjoy everyone. Also I'm sorry if I offended anyone.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 9**

Sam POV

I'm currently patroling around the reservation with Jake, Paul and Seth, it's our turn today and frankly I don't mind much since it helps take my mind off of my precious Bella. The girls decided to have a sleep over yesterday for Bella and help her feel more welcomed here in La Push, it was really nice of them to do that. But that meant that I couldn't see my Bells until later so right now I'm feeling more agitated then normal because I don't know about my Bells welfare and it worries me.

_Dude she's our imprint. Not just yours. -Jake_

_Someone's jealous. -Paul_

_So help me god Paul if you don't shut your trap I'm gonna stick Leah on you. -Jake_

_Jake lighten up man. I just like calling her that and I know you do too. -Me_

_Yeah I know. I just get so jealous easily, sorry Sam. -Jake_

_By the way, what kind of dog is Bella anyways? -Paul_

_I think she's a labrador considering her size which is like three times smaller then us and her brown fur. -Me_

Just then as I got near forks I caught a sickenly sweet stench that burned my nose and sprinted towards it as I followed it to the source. The scent was familiar to me and I dreaded the theory that formed in my thoughts, this couldn't happen right now not when everything was going so well. Damn it! Just when I thought we could have normal lives again.

_Sam... -Seth_

_I know. I smelt it too. -Me_

_What should we do? -Jake_

_Let's rip them to shreds and burn them -Paul_

_No. They haven't done anything wrong yet so it would be un reasonable to do that. We need to meet with them and remind them of the treaty. Let's go back to Emily's and get the others. -Me_

I turned around and ran back to Emily's house with the others behind me. When I reached her house I hid behind a tree and phased back to my human form and ran the rest of the way to the house, the others did the same then all of us entered throught the door. Inside Brady and Colin were doing their homework while Embry and Quil played on the xbox.

"Hey guys we need to have a meeting." I said calmly as I sat down on the couch while everyone stopped what they were doing and gathered around.

"What do we need to talk about?" Embry said lazily.

"The cullens are back." I said simply.

"What? I thought they were gone for good?" Quil shouted.

"Why don't we just go burn them to ashes right now?" Brady asked.

"Because of the treaty we created with them, unless they bite a human or cross the reservation line we can't do anything to them." Jake said vemonously.

"That's why we need to be on our guard and catch them red handed when they do bite someone so during your patrols one of us will stay in the forest near their house to keep watch and we'll shift in and out in order." I explained as I took out my phone. "I'm going to call them and ask them to meet us at the border so that we can _talk_."

I dialed and waited a few seconds before the oldest bloodsucker picked up then I set up the meeting time and place. When I hung up everyone in the room sprung to their feet and we all headed to the border, the leeches were already there waiting for us. Their faces scrunched up in disgust just like my face was at their stench.

"Hello everyone." The oldest blooksucker said. "As you already know my family and I have recently moved back to forks."

The mindreader read my mind and restated my comment. "The alpha said to remember the treaty. He also said that he will be watching our every move

"I understand and we will keep the treaty in mind at all times." The oldest leech replied.

"He said that if any of us crosses the border then the other wolves will have the freedom to..._kill_ us." The bronze head said.

"Yes. Is there anything else?" The gold head said.

"He said to stay away from their families and imprints." The loner leech said.

"We will. If that is all. Goodbye for now." The elder said as they all turned to leave.

Then the bronze leech turned around. "I prefer the term vampire instead of leech." He said then disappeared.

On that note I turned around ran back to the reservation and to Sue's house just like the rest of the guys were doing, when we got there Emily was just walking up the steps of the house so all of us entered the house together and lets just say when we saw the scene before us we had the surprise of our life, well at least I did. There were feathers everywhere and the girls were sleeping on them, my Bells had feathers all over her too and she was...using Leah's boobs as a pillow.

"What in the world happened here?" I semi-shouted.

Note to self: Never. Repeat. Never. Leave Bella alone with these maniacs again.

Leah stired a bit before she woke up and realized what happened and saw us, she blushed as she shook Bella awake. Bells groaned a bit before she realized what happened and soon the rest woke up and looked at us while they blushed too and before I knew it they all pointed to Kim and Claire who of which were smiling nervously.

"Well you see." Kim began as Jared walked over to her. "We just got into a little fight."

"Little! Freakin world war three happened in here and you call this little." Jake said exasperated.

"Okay so it wasn't so little but hey at least no one got hurt." Claire shrugged nervously as she walked over to Quil.

I chuckled. "You know what? I don't even want to know."

I walked over to my Bells and scooped her up in my arms as I sat down on the couch and sat her on my lap with Jake sitting beside us. I hugged Bella close to me as I nuzzled my nose into her hair and inhaled her intoxicating scent.

"How was the sleepover Bells." I asked as I looked down at her.

She yawned cutely. "It was great. I loved it. Mmmmm what time is it?"

I looked up at the clock on the wall. "It's 10 in the morning sweetheart."

"I think I'm gonna puke." Leah said as she looked at us as she leaned into Paul who was sitting behing her then turned to Emily. "Where were you yesterday? One minute you were here and the next you were gone."

"Well unlike you I have a job okay." Emily giggled.

"Oh yeah I forgot! Your a nurse." Leah blushed because she forgot.

Jake POV

After lounging on the couch of Sue's house for hours as everyone just fell asleep where they were. The girls didn't have enough sleep from last night and us guys had to patrol so we were all equally tired. When I did wake up finally it was already 6 at night and Sam was standing in front of me as he was shaking the hell out of me. I looked around to see that the house was already clean and everyone had dissapeared that is except for Leah and Paul who were behind Sam.

"What? Where's everyone?" I said groggily as I wiped away the sleep in my eyes.

"Dude shut up for one second will ya." Sam chuckled. "Everyone's gone because they had better things to do."

"Like what? Tonsil hockey?" I said as I nodded to the couple behind Sam.

"Anyways, when you were asleep I asked the girls to help me get Bella dressed up nicely for the surprise date we're going to take her on later." He smiled as he sat down next to me.

"Awesome. Our first date...wait? Where are we taking her?" I asked.

"To a restaurant. You'll see later now get your ass up and run home and get dressed, Bella about to be done any minute." He said. That's when I realized he was already dressed in slacks and a nice shirt.

Hurriedly in the speed of light I sprinted out of the house and ran back to my house then ran pass my father who was snoring on the couch then to my room. I dressed in khakis and a button up shirt then brushed my hair back and sprayed on some colone. When I was done I ran back to Sue's house in time to see my angel walk down the stairs, she was wearing a blue dress that ended at her knees and held up by two straps, on her feet were heels and her hair was done up wonderfully. She took my breath away, she was so beautiful so precious so amazing that I couldn't take my eyes off her and I guess the goofy look on my face caused her to blush.

"You look so beautiful Bella." I breathed as she reached Sam and me.

"Absolutely magnificent." Sam exhaled.

She blushed. "Thank you. Both of you also look devastatingly handsome tonight."

"Thank you." Sam and I said in unison then kissed her cheek at the same time.

She blushed again. "Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"That's a surprise." Sam winked.

After that we walked to Sam's car then drove off to Port Angeles then a while later Sam parked the car in front of a restaurant called 'Bella Italia'. It looked like a cottage, kinda homely and nice.

"Welcome to Bella Italia Bells. Today is our first official date." Sam smiled.

"Thank you guys." She blushed as she hugged each of us.

I opened the door for Bella and Sam as we walked into the place and met a waitress that was standing at her post up front. She was eyeing Sam and me like we were candy, I found it kinda disgusting the way she was practically raping me with her eyes. It made me feel kinda violated.

"What can I do for you gentlemen today?" She asked trying to be seductive, but it only made me wanna barf.

"Table for 3 please." Sam said calmly as he looked down at Bells which caused the waitress to glare at her.

We were led to a round booth that allowed us to sit next to each other, Bella was in the middle at the back and Sam and I sat to her side protectively.

"What would you folks like to have today." The waitress asked.

"I'd like the mushroom sauce with the angel hair please and a cup of water." Bella asked nicely.

"I'd like 4 hamburgers and a coke please." I smiled happy that they served it here.

"And I'd like the steak meal and a pepsi please." Sam ordered.

"Of course." The waitress purred before walking off. She tried to do a sexy walk but it looked weird and creepy.

"So Bells tell us more about yourself." I asked. I wanted to know everything about her.

"Well you know about my whole life already, what's more to know?" She asked.

"Um. What do you like to do? Your hobbies and such." Sam said.

"I like to eat, read, play fun games, go on adventures and...be with you guys." Bella blushed at the last part.

"We like to be with you too Bells." I chuckled.

"What about you guys?" She asked as the food came and she took a sip of her water.

"Well I like to fix cars and build cars or motorcycles and that's basically my job too. If anyone's car were to break down then they'd bring it to me and I'd fix it for them." I said as I devoured my first burger.

"That's so cool! Your like a handyman Jake. What about you Sam?" She asked as she ate.

"Me? I like to play football, eat, and do stuff normal guys would do. Oh and I love my job too. I'm a police officer, I work on the weekends up in forks. Whenever your lonely you can visit me there." Sam said as he took a bite of his food.

Bella smiled brightly. "Wow! Your job's amazing too! I'm so happy that you guys have jobs that help people. I would love to see you guys at work. That's so nice of you guys. I'm glad I have you two as my imprints."

I beamed at that compliment and Sam did too. Throughout the dinner we talked and got to know more about each other and it surprised me how much we all had in common, when we got done eating Same got up and went to pay the bills while I sat back with Bells.

"Bells." I said after a moment of silence as we stared at eachother.

"Yes?" She blushed.

"You know that I love you right?" I asked as scooted closer to her.

"Yes I do." She smiled innocently.

At that moment I couldn't control myself so I leant down and kissed her gently, I could feel her froze beneath me but when she didn't move again I continued to kiss her and then she kissed me back. I was in complete bliss knowing that I was Bella's first kiss and I was the first to taste her delectable lips. A moment later someone cleared their throat causing us to break apart gasping for air. I turned to look at the interupter and realized it was Sam, he looked uncomfortable standing there and I could see the hurt that showed in his eyes.

"Um. I paid the bill already, lets go." He said with hurt in his voice as he turned around and walked away..

Bella and I didn't say anything as we followed him out to the car, I opened the front door for her to get in then I got into the back seat. Sam drove back to Bella's hotel in silence and the tension in the car was so thick it could have been cut with a knife. When we arrived there Sam parked the car in front of the entrance of the hotel and didn't even so much as look at Bells, it was as if he was waiting for Bells to let herself out.

"Sam..." Bella's soft voice sounded as she tried to catch Sam's attention.

"What?" Sam asked roughly as he turned to look at her.

Then in a blink of an eye Bella leaned up to him and placed her lips on his, I could visibly see him froze and his eyes widened before he realized what was happening and began to kiss Bella back. If you asked me if I was jealous at the moment, I'd say no because Sam deserved to be equally loved like me so I was happy for him but it's kinda annoying to watch another guy kiss your girl. They were at it longer then when Bells and I kissed, it was probably because Sam was hugging her tightly to his chest as he practically ate her face off.

A while later they pulled apart gasping for air, Sam was smiling like an idiot while Bella was smiling softly with her eyes half lidded, she looked so sexy that I wanted to jump her so bad but I had to restraint myself.

"I love you guys so much." Bella whispered then blushed when she realized what she had said.

"And we love you Bella so very much." Sam smiled.

"Which will lead to the ultimate question." I smiled as I leaned up to the front seat to look at my love. "Have you thought about moving in with us?"

"Yes I have. A lot actually and..." She paused.

"And?" Sam echoed.

"I would love to move in with you guys." She smiled.

**Yay Bella finally said yes! The Cullens are here too...mmm I wonder what would happen if Edward met Bella, will it be love at first sight? Will Bella leave the guys for Edward? Review and you'll know in the next chapter. Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Here's the next chapter guys! Eddie's not going to be in this chapter sorry for all you Edward lovers, he will actually appear in the next chapter. Thank you to those of you that reviewed and please continue reviewing and if you haven't reviewed yet then please start now.**

**I would like to apologize to RubyDragonJewel. I'm really sorry please forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 10**

**Bella's POV**

"Bella? Bella? Bella?"

Tiredly I opened my sleep filled eyes to see Claire's face within an inch of mine causing me to give out a loud shriek before rolling over and falling off my twin size bed with a thump. I laid there until Claire came running over to help me up. "My god Claire don't do that to me! I almost had a heart attack." I breathed trying to catch my breath as well as calm my heart down.

"Sorry." She said as she scratched the back of her neck. "You looked so cute while you slept, I just couldn't help myself."

"It's okay I guess. But why are you here...at 7 in the morning and how did you get in here?" I asked when I realized that she was in my hotel suite.

"It was easy. All I had to do was flirt a little with the boozer up front and he spilled everything." She said as she looked at herself in the mirror. "Anyways I'm here because I got a phone call from Leah saying that you accepted to move in with Sam and Jake. Congratulations by the way. So I thought that we could go shopping today with the girls to buy some furniture for your room and some clothes since you don't have much clothes."

"But I don't have any money? I can't even afford to buy the tag of a shirt." I said sadly.

"Ah but you do now." Claire said as she placed an envelope in my hand. "Sue told me to give you your paycheck yesterday after you went on your date and Sam gave me his credit card and told me to tell you to spend however much you want."

I smiled and hugged her. "Thanks Claire. That's so sweet of Sam. Give me a second to get dress and we'll go."

"Kay but hurry up, we have to be at the furniture store in half an hour." She said as I ran into my bathroom and brushed my teeth and my hair, then I dressed in my turtle neck, my skinny jeans, and my knee high boots.

"Where are we going anyways?" I asked as I put on my finishing touches.

"It's a small store that sells furniture and wood and stuff." She said we walked towards the door.

We left the hotel and got into her car and she droved off to Port Angeles, it was a short drive so by the time we parked the car we still had 10 minutes to spare before the others arrive.

"What should we do now?" I asked as I got out of the car.

"Maybe we should just head in first and meet the girls in there." Claire suggested.

"Are you sure? Maybe we should wait for the others?" I asked worriedly. I hated going to places and feeling unprotected that's why I like going in large groups or with Sam and Jake.

"Sure I'm sure. Let's go." She said as she pulled me inside the store.

So we went into the store but no one was inside, even the owner was gone but we took a tour of the place anyways courtesy of Claire dragging me around, on the way I spotted a vanity that was absolutely adorable, it was white, has a vintage look to it and had one mirror settled on top. I really wanted it but it costs so much money, more then my paycheck. I know I could use Sam's card but I feel guilty about using it though, like I'm stealing from him. So I decided to look at a cheaper vanity that was brown but smaller then the other one.

"Bella it's fine if you want to buy the other vanity. Sam has more then enough money to buy it." Claire assured me.

"But I feel like I'm stealing from him though and besides this one is fine too." I said as I placed a hand on a cheap vanity made of oak.

"Your so -mmmmmmm" Claire's voice was muffled suddenly by a hand of a tall man as he wrapped his other arm around her and began dragging her back, he was wearing all black and a ski mask on.

I walked forward to help her but was soon held back by another man as he too placed his hand over my mouth. "So beautiful yet so stupid." His hoarse voice mocked as he pushed me forward the same way the other man was doing to Claire. I could hear her whimpering and crying quietly, I scolded myself mentally as I could do nothing to help her.

Those men pushed us until we reached the back of the store where they tied an old man who I assume is the owner and a small boy. In their eyes they held fear and unshed tears as they huddled together for comfort.

"Grandpa I'm s-scared." The little boy cried as he hid his head into his grandfather's shoulder.

"Everything's going to be okay." The grandfather whispered.

Quietly I moved my eyes around until I spotted a wooden jewelry box that was sitting on a shelf a feet away and it looked like it could easily be picked up so I inhaled deeply as we closely approached it. When I was only 40 inches away I quickly stopped and used the heel of my boots to step on the man's foot causing him to take a few steps back as he grasped his aching foot.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He screamed at me. Then I hurriedly ran and picked up the wooden box and used it to hit the man in the head that held Claire captive and caused him to pass out on the ground.

"Hurry Claire run. Run! Take them and Run!" I screamed at her to take the hostages and run as I pushed the man that held me captive back against a shelf. Claire obeyed and grabbed the old man and the boy and ran out the store.

"Bitch your gonna pay for this." The man shouted before pulling out a small blade and aimed it for my stomach causing me to scream out in pain then he pushed me back into a shelf. Pain racked through me from my back to my sprained ankle to my stomach wound, I could feel the blade inside me and the blood gushing from it.

"I'm gonna make you regret this." Said the man who I hit over the head, he had woken up and was now walking towards me as his partner was also doing.

As fast as I could I began crawling away then gathered the rest of my strength and got to my feet and ran around the store hoping to find an exit. I ran and ran until I reached a door at the side of the store that said 'Employees Only' so I escaped through there and ran around until I found an exit and ran out through there, then I turned to my left and ran but it only led me to a dead end. I turned around to run the other way but those same men again had already beaten me to it.

I knew I was trapped and I knew that this was the end for me, I didn't feel sad about it but instead I felt pride because I saved lives today and I felt no regret from this either except for leaving the two men I loved most. I collapsed onto the ground as I felt my life fade away and I took one last breath before falling into the darkness.

_Goodbye my loves. Please forget me._

**Sam's POV  
><strong>

I gave Claire my credit card so that Bella could use it for herself...I hope. I'm afraid that Kim would convince her to...nevermind.

The guys and me went back to my house to help me clean out Bella's room. When everyone heard that Bella said yes they were estatic for us, Jake being the big mouth he is went and called Paul the next big mouth in town and well word spreaded around our pack so basically everyone knows that Bella's moving in with me and Jake.

So I invited the guys to help me to help me carry all the junk I left in my spare room, which was just old stuff I couldn't bear parting with like my my school trophies, baseball cards, and whatnot. We placed all that stuff in the attic then Seth and Embry went out to buy the bed for the room. Since it was a spare room and no one lived in here I just left it bare and used it for storage, unlike Jake's room. He occasionally comes over after patrol and sleep here in peace so there's actually a bed in his room and over time he decorated it to look like a decent enough room. Minus the stinky socks and underwear that were hanging off the walls, lord knows how they got there.

"SAM! We got the bed!" Jake shouted up the stairs.

"BRING IT UP THEN" I shouted back.

Seth and Jake hauled a big and flat card board box up the stairs while Paul and Quil brought the mattress up. I helped Seth and Jake put the wooden posts together then helped put the mattress on and then a white bed sheet as well as the pillows, the rest would be up to Bella to do what she wanted with her room. A few minutes later my phone started ringing from my back pocket, I stopped what I was doing and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Oh God Sam. I'm so sorry, it's all my fault." Claire cried. I paled as fear ran through my veins as I thought of the worst had happened to my Bells.

"What happened?" I shouted unable to control my voice as I my body shook with anger.

"It's Bella." She sobbed. "I'm so sorry Sam."

"Where are you and the girls?" I said.

"We're at the furniture store in Port Angeles." She cried again.

I snapped the phone shut and was about to run to find my Bells but the guys stopped me. "What happened Sam?" Jared asked worriedly.

"Bella." I said and all of them understood so they dropped what they were doing and all of us ran into the woods and phased then ran to the furniture store.

When we got there the place was filled with cop cars and ambulances, the girls were huddled in a corner of the parking lot crying their eyes out. I searched for my Bella in them but she wasn't there and once again I felt my blood ran cold and my palms started sweating.

"What happened?" I whispered shakily unable to control myself.

Claire threw herself at Jake and my feet and sobbed. "I'm so sorry Sam. It's all my fault, please forgive me."

"What happened?" I said a little louder.

"There was a robbery and Bells-" Kim tried to answer but sobbed halfway and hid her head in Jared's shoulder as he comforted her.

"What the fuck happened?" Jake yelled beside me. He was shaking badly.

Claire sobered up from Quil's embrace. "Bella and I came here early so I persuaded her to go in there and wait for the girls, we didn't know there were robbers in there. When we did they had already caught us, they dragged us to the back of the store where they held an old man and a little boy hostage. But Bella fought them off while I escaped with the others. Oh I'm so sorry Sam. Jake please forgive me."

"What happened to her?" I asked through my teeth. I was afraid that if I talked then I would be able to hold my anger in and I'd end up phasing here.

Emily answered from Paul's Embrace. "We don't know. But I heard from the police say that they saw a lot of blood in there."

Jake snapped next to me and ran off into the woods and phased, in the distance I could here a heartbreaking howl. I took a deep breath and true to Emily's words I smelt blood, a lot of it and I was positive they were Bella's, my body shook badly to the point that I it was my turn to run into the woods and stripped my shorts off as fast as I could to phase, then I howled with everything I had in me. When I calmed down I phased back and walked to the group of policemen, they were my co-workers so I was sure they'd give me some answers.

"Hey Joe, could you tell me about what happened here?" I asked calmly.

"There was a robbing here, what I heard from the witnesses was that a girl courageously used her life to save theirs." He sighed.

"How's the girl?" My voice cracked.

"I don't know. We didn't find a body, there was only blood and lots of it. I heard that she's your girlfriend, is it true" He asked softly.

"Yeah she was." I said as my tears got caught in my throat.

"I'm so sorry Sam. If you need anything, call me." He comforted me.

"Did you catch the culprits?" I asked as I balled my fists.

"Yeah. They were unconscious in the alley and are currently droven to the hospital." He said.

I'll visit them later and show them what hell feels like, I thanked Joe then walked back to my pack, Jake was back but he was screaming at Claire. "HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN! I TRUSTED YOU!"

"I'm so sorry Jake. So so sorry." She cried as she clenched both sides of her head as Quil hugged her.

"Jake stop it. Doesn't she feel bad enough?" Quil yelled back.

"And what about me huh? I lost my imprint Quil. MY IMPRINT. She was my life and now I lost her." Jake sobbed as he fell to his knees.

I felt tired and for the first time in my life I didn't care anymore if everyone saw losing it, I just let the tears fall as I spoke in a shaky voice. "Everyone stop it. There's still a chance Bella's alive, they didn't find her body." It was more for myself then for them, I didn't want accept the fact that my Bella's gone. With nothing more to say I walked back to my house, I didn't phase because I wanted to revel in this moment where my brain hasn't registered that my Bells is gone forever.

When I got home I walked up my stairs and to Bella's supposed room and looked around, the bed was in place but everything else was bare. I walked to the opposite corner of the room and slid down the wall into a sitting position and pulled out the picture that I had taken with Bella and Jake, I stared at it until my teardrops had fallen onto it. Then I held it over my chest as I placed my head between my knees and cried as the hurt poured from my heart. .

It hurt because it knew she was never coming back

It hurt because it knew I could never see her again.

It hurt because it knew I could never kiss her again.

It hurt because it knew I can never have a future with her.

It hurt because it knew there's nothing left to live for...

I always thought that Jake, Bella, and I will get married someday and have a family of our own. I sometimes dreamt of her pregnant and standing at the kitchen stove cooking our meal and when I came home from work she'd be there to greet me with her dazzling smile and beautiful blue eyes.

But I guess some dreams don't come true.

**Don't hate me guys. I just want to leave some options for you guys on where you want this story to go.**

**1) The story ends here.**

**2) Bella lives and falls for Edward.**

**3) Bella lives and stays with her wolfmen**

**Tell me what you choose kay then I'll go from there, I know my fanfic is not that great so I want your opinion on what you want to happen so that I can make this more enjoyable for you to read. So please review and tell me what you think. It doesn't hurt to review guys and will only take a few seconds, please review. Thanks everyone.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy guys and if I offend you in any way then I'm really sorry. Also if you don't like this fanfic then please don't read it and no flames either. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing  
><strong>

**Chapter 11**

**Edward's POV**

Damn Emmett. He just had to be a sore loser and cause a massive hole in the wall. Jasper, Emmett and I were playing halo on the flat screen and Emmett lost, he got mad over it and threw the game controller at the wall but he used to much of his strength so he caused it to go right through it, there in causing the hole. Esme was furious as well as Carlisle so they made all three of us fix the wall. Jasper decided that I should go get the wood and then he and Emmett will fix the wall.

So here I am at the entrance of the only furniture and wood store in Port Angeles. It was small but it held a lot of stuff inside and the owner is a nice old man, he helps everyone and occasionally he'd bring his grandson to work with him for fun. I know this because this isn't the first time I had to go to the store because of a hole in the wall and I know it won't be the last either. When I walked into the store I could hear the commotion going on and the thoughts of everyone in the store.

_This is going according to plan, we're gonna be rich in no time. -First man's voice_

_This is gonna be a long day -Second man's voice_

_Oh god please spare my grandson! He's too young to die! -Owner's voice_

_I want my mommy! -Grandson's voice_

_Bella I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. -First girl's voice_

I waited for the second girl-Bella's voice to sound in my head but I got nothing, I tried again but still no voice of that girl, it's like she didn't even exist. Suddenly I heard a man screaming in pain then the sound of wood breaking over someone's head.

"Hurry Claire run. Run! Take them and Run!" A girl's voice said. It was different from the first girl's voice so I guessed it was the second girl, her voice had a soft tone to it causing me to feel mesmerized by her. Then I heard some scurrying so I hid behind a shelf out of sight and saw a Quileute girl as well as the owner and the little man running out of the store in a hurry leaving behind Bella.

"Bitch your gonna pay for this." The second man screamed, then before I could do anything I heard sound of a knife puncturing flesh and Bella's scream of pain, then I smelt the most delectable scent of blood in all of my existence. At that moment I just wanted to drink that girl dry and I instantly felt remorse for thinking that.

"I'm gonna make you regret this." I heard the voice of the first man. I wanted to help Bella, truly I did but my bloodlust was too powerful and I was afraid that if I came to close to her I'd accidentally kill her so I kept myself hidden.

Seconds later I heard footsteps and running, then I caught a glimpse of Bella as she ran around the shelves trying to get away from those men, she was limping as she ran and she had a blade sticking out of her stomach and her blood had stained her dark colored shirt. She ran through the storage room and out to the alley way, the men clad in all black followed her in through there and I knew that if I did not help her now, she'd die.

Somehow I felt that she was too important to die, she intrigued me, I used my inhuman speed and ran to the alley and knocked the two men out before they could comprehend it, I wanted to kill them for what they did to innocent people but Carlisle and Esme wouldn't want that of me. I couldn't disappoint them so I restrained myself. I turned around to see that Bella had already collapsed and her pulse was weakening. I held my breath and picked her up in my arms bridal style and ran back home, I didn't bring my car because I thought I didn't need it.

When I got there I saw Carlisle already waiting at the door for me and I knew that Alice had a vision of this happening. I also knew that Alice had already informed everyone of what was about to happen so they had dispersed and were no longer home except for Carlisle.

_Alice told me. Bring her to your room. _Carlisle thought so I ran to my room and saw a bed that wasn't there before in the corner and there are medical supplies on the nightstand next to it, I instantly knew that it was Alice who did this. I laid Bella down on my bed then went to change my shirt since it was stained of Bella's blood.

"Please save her Dad." I pleaded when I came back.

"Of course son. The others are hunting if you want to find them" He said as if he knew my thirst for Bella's blood.

I gave one last look at Bella then ran into the forest to find the others, they were only a few miles away in a clearing talking amongst themselves. I could hear that they wanted to know why I brought home a girl or is Bella gonna be my mate. I have thought of having one during my existence but I just haven't found my other half yet. Sure there's Tanya Denali but I didn't feel anything towards her but she didn't get the picture, whenever I come to visit she'd always throw herself on me shamelessly and I don't go for that type of girl, she's just way too clingy.

"Hey Eddie your back. Who's the girl?" Emmett smiled when he saw me.

"I don't know. She was already unconscious by the time I saved her." I frowned.

"How is she sweetheart." Esme asked me.

"I honestly don't know. Carlisle's helping her right now." I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair.

"How's your thirst? Do you still want her blood?" Alice asked.

"It's bad but I think I'm becoming accustomed to it." I said.

Then because of my thirst and coal black eyes I ran into the woods and drank from two deers then ran back to my family to see Carlisle there. "How is she?" I asked.

"She's fine but she's still unconscious and lost a lot of blood. I just gave her a blood transfusion and bandaged her wounds. The house is also clear of the scent of blood now so we can all go home and Alice you can help dress Bella and make her feel comfortable." Carlisle smiled. _Edward, she smells of wolves._ He thought to me and I nodded in response, I didn't realize it because I was worried for her well being.

We all headed back to our home, Alice ran up to my room and dressed Bella while I stayed downstairs until she finished. When she did I ran to my room and sat next to Bella on my bed, she was dressed in a night gown with the covers pulled over her. It was at this moment that I realized her beauty, her long brown hair, full plump lips, small frame, and white skin. She was absolutely beautiful and could easily be mistaken as a vampire because of it.

"Hey sweetie." Esme whispered as she came through the door along with everyone on her trail as they crowded around my bed.

"Why is everyone here?" I asked.

"We want to know who she is and what happened to her?" Emmett asked.

"Her name's Bella and that's all I know about her and well..." I told them about what happened to her and they all gasped in response.

"She's so selfless. The poor dear." Esme cooed.

"What are the damages Carlisle?" Jasper asked.

"She has a stab wound, a sprained ankle, and a badly bruised spine so she won't be able to move for a while." He said.

"Damn! If I were there I'd kick their asses. How dare they do that to an innocent girl." Rosalie seethed, everyone including me was shocked by her outburst, we have never seen Rosalie care for a human before and somehow Bella managed to do that.

"Woah. That's hot." Emmett said then picked Rosalie up bridal style and ran to their room and well...unfortunately the sound proof walls didn't prevent the sounds that came a few minutes later.

Two days has gone by and still she had not woken yet, she laid still on my bed and slept. We had called Sam but he did not answer any of my calls and there was no other way to contact anyone from the reservation unless we put ourselves as risk. Occasionally over that course of time everyone would come and see Bella, even Rosalie, I guessed that she could relate to Bella in a way. During the nights I'd watch her sleep, she talked in her sleep so I loved hearing about her dreams, somehow she just mesmerized me and attracted me to her like a bee to a flower.

When night came Bella finally woke up and everyone was there to see it, she groggily opened her eyes and moaned from the pain when she moved. I saw her beautiful blue eyes widen with fear when she saw me and everyone and she tried to sit up but couldn't and resulted in pain.

"It's okay dear." Esme said softly as she sat down next to her and hugged her. "Everything is okay now."

"W-who are you? Am I in heaven? Why can't I move?" She whispered.

_I feel a lot of pain, and fear coming from her Edward. She's also feeling abandoned. _Jasper thought to me. I could understand pain and fear but abandonment? What could have caused her to feel that?

"No your not in heaven." Alice giggled as she hugged Bella next. "I'm Alice and this is my family. That's Esme my mom, Carlisle my Dad, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward are my siblings, and Jasper is my boyfriend."

"My name is Bella. Thank you for saving me." She whispered as she calmed down and rested against her pillow.

"We didn't save you. Edward did. He brought you here and Carlisle fixed your injuries. You can't move right now because your spinalcord is severly brusied, but don't worry it's only temporary. You've been unconscious for two days now." Alice bounced.

Bella turned to me. "Thank you Edward." Then she turned to everyone else. "My family must be worried about me I should get home." She tried to sit up again but once again resulted in pain.

"Poor dear. You haven't eaten anything yet, I'll go get you something to eat." Esme smiled then walked humanly downstairs.

"Bella you need to rest, we'll contact your family later" Alice said then looked to me. _Ask her about the mutts._

"Um, okay." Bella said softly.

One by one everyone left, leaving me and Bella alone. "Edward, I know your family are vampires so you guys don't have to restrain yourselves for me." She said.

"How do you know this?" I asked as I sat down on the bed facing her.

She smiled. "Because I have heard of the legends from my Uncle."

"Then aren't you afraid I'd kill you?" I asked.

"Why would you save my life if your intention was to kill me?" she retorted.

"Touche." I smiled.

"I hope this doesn't offend you but I heard that some vampires have powers, do you have one Edward?" She asked.

"Yes I do, I can read minds but don't worry I can't read yours." I chuckled as I saw the look of relief in her eyes.

"That's good. What about the others?" She asked tilting her head to the side cutely.

"Jasper can manipulate emotions, Alice can see the future, Emmett have strength, Carlisle have compassion, Rosalie has beauty, and Esme has maternal love." I explained.

"You do know that powers like that can save lives right? Like you did for me. You could make a lot of people happy by doing that." She said.

Esme came in a while later with a tray of food in her hands as she placed it on my desk. "Edward would you be a dear and help Bella eat." She said then left.

"Yes Mother." I said as I picked up the bowl of soup.

"Thank you Esme. Thank you Edward." Bella said as I fed her a spoon full.

"Does it taste alright? Esme can't taste it because to vampires all human food tastes like dirt." I said honestly.

"It's delicious." She whispered then looked down. "I'm sorry for burdening you like this."

"Not at all. I enjoy doing this. It's not often I get to observe a human eating." I chuckled.

Even watching her eat I felt amazed, the way she sipped the liquid and the way her eyes are half-lidded whenever the spoon hits her delicate lips. Everything she did entranced me. After she was done eating Esme came back as if on cue and took the tray away, I could tell that she loved cooking for Bella since there was no one else she could cook for.

"Bella." I started, it's time to ask the question everyone is curious about. "If you heard of the Quileute legends and know about vampires then you must also know about wolves. Am I correct?"

"Yes you are. I do know about them and to answer your next question...yes I've been imprinted on by one of them." She answered, I suddenly felt some pain in my chest.

"I see. Well Alice has tried to contact the alpha wolf Sam but he didn't answer his phone. So we are trying to form a plan as to how to do that, but for now there's not much we can do." I said.

"Oh, I suppose. Sam and Jake must be worried sick about me." Bella said.

"Don't worry to much, I'm sure their fine." I assured, honestly I didn't know how they were.

"I guess." She answered softly.

"Bella...what compelled you to save all those people?" I asked the question that kept eating away at me. I always thought humans were selfish and in the line of danger they only thought of themselves.

"Because Claire is my friend and I couldn't bare seeing innocent people get hurt." She whispered. This girl is selfless, even to poeple she did not know yet she trusted no one. Bella made me wonder and ponder about the world around me, opening my eyes to things I did not know before, she was truly an extraordinary girl.

"It's getting late, you should go to sleep." I smiled.

"Of course." She said then pulled the covers over and closed her eyes.

A few minutes later she began talking in her sleep and I still sat where I was as I just listened to her talk about her dreams, it's interesting to say the least. Sometimes she'd say things like 'Big toe beats broccolli' so I don't understand what she's talking about most the time but I'm still glad for it because this is the only time she'd reveal her thoughts to me. In all my existence I've never met anyone like Bella, to me she's interesting and a mystery so I know that right now what I feel for her is merely infatuation and nothing more, with time it will go away...at least I hope so.

_Edward! _Alice's voice rang in my head. _...Tanya's coming!_

**Ohhhhhh Tanya's coming! What will happen? If you happen to like Tanya then I advise you not to read the next chapter and if you do anyways then please don't be mad at me. **

**I also want to say that if you want LEMONS then your gonna have to help me, I don't know how to write them. I can't even write limes so if you want them then please help me write them for everyone else to read too. I know most of you want them in this fanfic so your gonna have to help me out, if no one volunteers then there won't be any lemons in here.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! It's just one button away.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also from the reviews I got I have decided that Bella will stay with her wolfmen, so keep reading to know what will happen next. Oh, and if your a Tanya fan then I apologize for speaking badly about her and if I offended you in anyway, so I advise that if you do like Tanya then don't read this chapter. Also if you don't like my story then please don't read it and don't give me flames.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 12**

Bella's POV

I was lucky to be alive, I was also lucky that Edward was there at the right place at the right time.

That night when I woke up I saw him and his family, my first thought was that they were inhumanly beautiful and I instantly knew that they were vampires. I was afraid of them from what Uncle Billy has told me but I was confused as to why they had saved me and not just drink my blood and leave me there to die. But instead they were nice to me, they saved me and nurtured me back to health and for that a part of me trusted them.

The next day I still couldn't move my paralyzed body and my wounds were not healed yet, there also was no news on Sam and Jake. We still couldn't contact them at all and the only way was for me to go back to the reservation myself but sadly I couldn't move so that was a failed plan. The only way now was to wait till I can move again which would be in a few days or weeks or whenever. Anyways staying at the Cullen house wasn't bad at all it was the opposite actually, their family are like friends to me.

"Here Bella." Edward said from beside me as he placed a tray of breakfast food on my lap. He was the most helpful to me, he's always here when I needed him and he was always here to keep me from boredom so he's like my best friend. He's also very handsome with his messy bronze hair and chiseled face and body, Edward could make any girl swoon at the sight of him even I would have if I had never met Jake and Sam but I did so I didn't fall for his predatorial traits. To me, my men will always be the hottest and most handsome men in this entire world.

"Thank you Edward." I said as he fed me cereal. I can't coordinate my hands when I can't see them correctly so Edward has to help me.

"Your welcome." He smiled crookedly. When I was done eating Esme came and took the tray of food away and Edward had a serious look in his eyes. "Bella there's something important I have to tell you."

"What is it. I'm all ears." I smiled.

"Someone will be coming here any minute now, she's here to visit my family and she doesn't know your here but don't worry she drinks from animals like I do. However, she gets jealous very easily and when she does she can get very vulgar so please don't believe whatever she says okay?" He asked.

"Of course." I said. "It seems to me that she's really obsessed with you?"

"Yes she is but I do not want her in that way. To me she's more like a sister then a lover." He said.

"Oh. Um. Is she beautiful like Rosalie or cute like Alice?" I asked.

"Neither. She's beautiful like all vampires but she's not cute nor as beautiful like Rosalie or Alice. But she's really arrogant and has a horrible personality that's why I feel nothing for her." He explained.

"I see. Hopefully she's not as bad as you describe her." I said.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but it's the truth." Rosalie said as she gracefully walked into the room. "It's time for your bath Bella so Edward you need to disappear."

Edward left in a flash and Rosalie walked over to me and we tore off the nightgown I was wearing then lifted me up in her arms and carried me to the bathroom then placed me in the bathtub where there was a few inches of water, my stab wound is not healed yet so then they helped me bathe. I honestly feel like such a burden and a bother to everyone in my condition and I felt very embarrass and weak because of it. Well after the shower she carried me a back to Edward's room where Alice was waiting for me with some clothes in her hand.

"Took you guys long enough." She huffed.

"Sorry Alice. Thanks Rosalie for everything." I said as she laid me on the bed.

"No problem. What are friends for?" She smiled elegantly.

"Um I was wondering. Is Tanya really that bad?" I asked as they helped me put on some boy shorts and a baby doll like shirt so that it wouldn't be too tight on my wound.

Alice giggled. "Duh? She's evil I tell you and she clings all over Edward. Plus she's a total whore, last month when she came to visit us she tried to seduce Jasper when I was there in the same room. Tanya's shameless."

"We're not trying to back stab her or anything like that but it's the whole truth and nothing but the truth." Rosalie said.

"So becareful when your around her okay? Plus she brought a friend with her, apparently she's trying to make Edward jealous." Alice giggled.

"Does she do that often?" I asked curiously.

"No. Actually this is the first time she's ever brought a friend here." Rosalie said. "Anyways don't worry about a thing okay? We'll be here to protect you."

"Thanks Rosalie." I smiled. "But when you treat me this way I feel like such a moocher."

"Oh! The wicked Bitch of the north is here!" Alice giggled.

"We gotta go Bells, see ya later." Rosalie waved as the both of them left, but not before turning on music for me to listen to.

It was the only thing that kept me from boredom aside from everyone else, sometimes their very busy with their lives so I needed something to past the time. Sometimes Edward would play his piano for me which was in front of this bed and next to a pair of shelves that were lined with books and music as well as a music player and in front of that is a large coffee table that was also filled with books and music CDs. Right now Claire De Lune is playing and its doing a good job of lulling me to sleep which I have been doing a lot of lately.

Just as I closed my eyes the door swung open and a strawberry blond woman with golden eyes gracefully walked into the room, I guessed she was Tanya considering how slutty she looked in a mini-skirt and a tube top. Beside her is a man who is also very handsome, he has short blond hair with gold eyes, his body is muscular but not as big as Emmett but not as small in build like Edward, and wearing designer clothes such as suite pants and a turtle neck sweater. He seemed too different to be associated with Tanya but like they say don't judge a book by their covers.

"Why Edward? You never let me into your room?" She said with venom dripping from each word as she clung onto Edward's arm.

"Tanya this is Bella, she's temporarily paralyzed and needs her rest so if you could please leave my room." Edward said calmly as he pushed her away.

"Hello. My name is Bella." I faked a smile at them.

"Name's Tanya Denali and this is Leonard Bovenchi a friend of mine." She said as she looped her arms around his, probably trying to get Edward jealous but he didn't phase at all and just kept looking at me.

"Nice to me you." Leonard said as he looked into my eyes then grabbed my hand and placed a kiss on it.

"I'm sure." I smiled again as I pulled my hand away.

They all left and I was alone again so I decided to close my eyes and rest a little before I get interrupted again. A while later I felt as if something or someone was looking at me and staring a hole right through my head so I opened my eyes and looked to my right and was shocked to see Leonard sitting in the chair next to my bed looking at me like Edward does when I'm asleep.

"Um. Excuse me but why are you here?" I asked trying to get over the shock and calm my heart.

"I apologize but you are very active while you slept so I couldn't help myself but sit here and listen to your dreams." His silky voice murmured.

"Thanks?" I said.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but why are you in this condition?" He asked pointing to my paralyzed body.

"This happened because I tried to protect my friend as well as others." I sighed as I told him my story of the event.

"You are very kind and courageous. But weren't you frightened?" He asked.

"Yes I was but at the time I thought that rather one person die then have three people dead." I shrugged.

"You seem to always peak my curiosity Bella. You saved lives and yet you push it aside like it was nothing." His beautiful face frowned.

"Doctors, firefighters, and policemen save people. I am neither of them. I just do what I believe is right that's all." I smiled.

"I see now why Edward loves you so." He said.

I blushed. "We are not lovers, just friends."

"I'm sorry. It's just the way he looks at you like he's afraid if he blinks...you'll disappear." Said Leonard.

"It's probably just nothing." I smiled. To me Edward is like a big brother and nothing more.

We talked for a bit more then he left and I was once more alone and stuck in the same position with the same itch that's driving me nuts but I'm too embarrassed to ask for help. Anyways, it's getting dark out and I was still alone until that is the Cullen family and their guests came rustling in all at once.

"Hello Bella how are you feeling?" Esme asked politely as Carlisle inspected my injuries.

"Great. Never better." I said.

"Looks like you healing nicely but it seems that it will take some time to fully heal." Carlise said.

"Thanks Carlisle." I said. "So what brings all of you to Edward's room?"

"We just wanted to tell you that my family is going hunting not far from here." Edward said. "But Tanya, Leonard and I will stay here to keep you company."

"You don't need to do that, I'll be fine alone." I assured.

"Doctor's orders Bells." Alice said. She knew I can't go against that.

Everyone left after that except for the three people that were suppose to keep me company. Edward came and sat next to me on the bed while Leonard sat in the seat next to me and Tanya left to do her business. We all sat in silence until my stomach made it's debut singing the hungry song which caused Edward to chuckle.

"I'll go get you something to eat." Edward said then left.

"He really cares about you more then you think." Leonard said as he crossed his legs.

Before I could say anything Edward came back. "Sorry Bella but Esme forgot to buy your dinner. I'll go get it now alright?"

"Sure. Thank you." I smiled.

"Leonard could you watch over Bella?" He asked.

"Of course." Leonard smiled.

Edward left and I was alone with Leonard again but then Tanya came in glaring at me. "Hello Bella." She seethed.

"Hey Tanya. Is there anything I can do for you." I asked politely, I didn't want to get on her bad side but I think I already did.

"Yes there is. Leonard leave." Tanya said as she looked into his eyes and like that Leonard's eyes went black as he walked out of the room like a robot.

"What did you do to him." I asked nervously.

"Oh that's right you don't know. My power is mind control, I can make anyone do as I please." She cackled.

"What do yo want with me?" I asked feeling very scared.

"I want to kill you. I tried to use my ability on you but there's like a shield in your mind that's stopping me." She glared as she leaned over me and pushed down on my stab wound.

"Why do you want to kill me?" I gritted my teeth trying not to scream in pain.

"You stole Edward from me. He would have loved me if you didn't exist." She said. "But enough of this."

She grabbed me by my hair and dragged me off the bed causing me to hit the hardwood floor hard enough to cut my arm onto the nightstand causing me to scream in pain, then she dragged me out the room and to the stairs then let me go. I tried to use my arms to drag myself away from her but I was too slow and weak to do anything, I could feel tears roll down my eyes as I knew what Tanya wanted to do to me.

"Oh? Is little Bella trying to run away? Go Bella. Run. Run." She snorted and cackled. "You thought Alice would see this didn't you? Your so stupid, I didn't plan this to happen at all so no one could predict this. The opportunity just fell into my grace."

"Please don't do this Tanya." I begged

"Your pathetic Bella, you can't even save yourself. I don't see what Eddie sees in you." She laughed as she grabbed my hair again and dragged me back to the stairs.

"Wait! Before you push me down can you answer a question for me." I asked.

"Sure seeing as how nice I am." She smiled wickedly.

"Why didn't you use your power on Edward and make him love you." I panted from the pain in my back and wound.

"I tried but he wouldn't look into my eyes, he refused to because he knew what would happen if he did." Tanya frowned then smirked. "Well good bye."

I closed my eyes as she used her heeled foot to kick me where my injury is causing me to scream in pain and topple over then roll down the staircase. The back of my head banged against the edge of the step then I rolled and hit the side of my body letting me hear a sickening crack then a few more rolls and I heard snaps causing me to scream and shriek in even more with each impact. I didn't known when but I was glad when I finally fell into the darkness and escape the pain.

Later I felt myself being shaken and someone was calling my name so I groggily came back to the real world and opened my eyes to see Edward, Alice, and Carlisle looking at me. "E-Edward?"

"Oh thank god your alright. I'm so sorry for leaving you alone like that." Edward said. I looked around to see the Emmett, Jasper trying to pry Rosalie off of Tanya.

"Edward bring her up to my office so that I can tend to her." Carlisle said then Edward lifted me up and ran me up to the office and placed me on a hospital bed. Carlisle came and gave me some morphine to ease my pain then looked me over.

"So what are the damages?" I asked when he was finished.

"No broken bones luckily but you have some cracks all over your body and your skull is fractured but no internal damages but you have cuts and scraps here and there so I'll still have to bandage you." He said when he looked at my x-rays.

"So what will happen now?" I asked as he started wrapping me with bandages.

"For you I have to put you on a few months of bedrest again because if you so much as move I'm afraid the cracks would get bigger and we'll have to put you in a body casts. But if you use an ointment I prescribe you then you will heal quickly in no time. And as for Tanya when we pull Rosalie off of her we will send her back to Alaska." He said.

"But won't she come back for me?" I worried.

"That's why Edward has gone to inform the wolves about you." He said as he cleaned the blood off me.

"You mean he went over the borders?" I gasped.

"Yes, because that is the only way to contact the wolves. But do not worry, I'm sure Edward will be careful." Carlisle said as he carried me to my bed in Edward's room. "Sleep Bella. When you wake up the wolves will be here."

"Thank you Carlisle. Your like the father I never had." I said sleepily.

"No. Thank you Bella for coming into our lives." He said as he closed the door and left the room.

**Bella's going home, Yay! Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Here's the next chapter guys. Enjoy. Also I'm very sorry to those of you I have offended, although I don't know who I offended I still want to apologize because I am the cause of it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 13**

Jake's POV

Since the day of Bella's death everyone was heartbroken and had no will to do anything, Sue didn't open her dinner and Dad just sits in front of the TV all day as he pretends that Bella was was still alive. The pack couldn't even bring themselves to go on patrols, today Leah had convinced me and Seth to go after she saw me moping around because I dealt with my pain by occupying myself with work so that I wouldn't have time to miss her but clearly I failed at it terribly. As for Sam, after he finished making Bella's room he'd sit in a corner and look at the room and the picture that the three of us had taken together at the mall, then he would start crying. He didn't move from that spot, not even to eat or go to the bathroom or anything at all.

_Bella will always be in our hearts. -Leah_

_Cheer up Jake. I know you love her, we all do but Bella wouldn't want to see us like this. -Seth_

_I know but it's just so hard. I miss her so much. -Me_

When she died nothing has been the same for me, everywhere I looked I would see her, everything I did reminded me of her. These beautiful memories will forever be in my heart with every step I make and everywhere I go, I will always remember my reason for being alive. Her smiles, her eyes, her hair, her laughter, and everything else about her. The memories of her would come back to me when I thought of her, from when we first met to when we hung out to our first date to the last moment I saw her.

_Yeah and you cried each time those memories came. -Leah_

_Not to mention you cry at almost every little thing. -Seth_

_Shut up! They remind me of her. -Me_

_Dude you cried your eyes out when you saw a chihuahua. A FREAKING CHIHUAHUA! -Leah_

_It was white okay! -Me_

That day I was in my garage putting on the finishing touches to my rabbit when a lady walking her chihuahua went by, it's fur was white so when I saw it I thought of Bella. So the tears came and I couldn't stop crying, later Leah came and saw me. She asked what happened and when I told her what happened she fell over laughing and since that day I couldn't live that embarrassment down.

_And you never will Black. -Leah_

_Hey guys! There's a leech on our lands near the border! -Seth_

_We're coming. -Me_

I ran in Seth's direction and caught the disgusting odor of a Cullen leech, when I got closer I spotted the bronze leech holding his hands up in defense. From my right Leah came and snarled as she launched herself at him but he dodged and Leah gracefully landed on the ground on all paws.

_Leah stop! He must be here for a reason. -Me_

"That is correct, I have a message for you." The bronze leech said.

_What is it you filthy leech? -Leah_

"My name is Edward. Not leech." He glared at Leah.

_Fine. How about Sparkle Nuts? -Leah_

_Sparkle Nuts? I like it, good job Leah. -Me_

_Laughs. -Seth_

Sparkle Nuts pinched the bridge of his nose and mumbled something incoherent before saying. "Bella is at my house, if you want to retrieve her then come."

_Why should we believe you? -Me_

"She said her uncle is Billy Black. It's your choice if you believe me or not." He responded before running away.

_Bella's alive...she's alive. Thank you God. Leah go tell everyone the news. Seth follow me. -Me_

_Yes Jake. -Leah&Seth_

After giving out the orders I ran as fast as I could towards the leech's coven with Seth trailing behind me, when I reached the house an overwhelming rush of disgusting odor burnt my nose. I phased back to my human form and walked up their steps as the pixie leech opened the door to let me and Seth in then led us up a flight of stairs and entered a room. The rest of the coven were in there leaning against the wall as they listened to beautiful soothing voice that I have missed for so long.

"Bella." I breathed as I walked over to her and sat beside her.

"Oh Jake. I missed you so much." She smiled as she looked up at me, I leaned down and brushed my lips against hers. We stayed that way for a while until someone cleared their throats causing us to break apart.

"Thank god your alright. We thought you were dead, we were so heartbroken." I said as a tear slipped from my eye and onto her cheek.

"I'm sorry." She said. "Where's Sam?"

Before I could reply Sam had already barged into the room and searching around for Bella, when he saw her and I, he sprinted over to us and sat on the other side of the bed next to our imprint and started stroking her cheek, kissing her and letting a few tears go free. When we were both done being emotional we realized the damaged that Bella's body had been through and we began to shake vigorously but both of our Bells hands flew up and caressed our cheeks, instantly calming us down.

"We are deeply sorry about Bella's state. It wasn't meant to happen this way." Dr. Fang said.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. "I thought she got these injuries from the store robbery?"

"Let me start from the beginning." Dr. Fang said. "The day of the robbery Edward saved Bella then brought her to me and I fixed her wounds, she was healing up nicely but then our cousin Tanya from Alaska came. She is in love with Edward but her infatuation was not reciprocated so when she saw Bella in my son's room she got jealous and decided to dispose of Bella. Tanya had dragged Bella by her hair out to the stairs and pushed her down causing Bella's prior injuries to resurface and cause other injuries."

My body shook, I was losing my temper. "Where is Tanya?" I seethed, I was getting angry and wanted to kill someone but Bella's touch calmed me again.

"She is gone now and she is no longer welcomed here." Emmett said.

"Why didn't anyone protect Bella? Your vampires for fucks sakes!" I asked angrily.

"It's my fault. I was suppose to take care of her when everyone went hunting but yesterday we ran out of food for Bella so I went out to get it. I didn't know Tanya would hurt her." Bronze head said.

"Stupid fucking Sparkle Nuts." I mumbled lowly under my breath, just enough for everyone with sensitive hearing.

"What was that Jake?" Bella asked.

"Nothing Sweetheart." I smiled innocently.

"So what are Bella's damages?" Sam whispered as he looked at our Bells.

"She has scrapes, bruises, cracks in her bones, her old stab wound from the robbery had opened up and she has spinal bruising. Bella needs to rest a lot and to not move at all for a whole month so that the bruising will go away and for the cracks and fractures in her bone to heal up nicely." The doctor said.

My heart broke when he listed Bella's injuries. "I'm so sorry Bella. I couldn't protect you like I should have, I promise from now on I'll let nothing happen to you."

"I beat yourselves up, this is all my fault. If I was more careful then I wouldn't be in this situation." She murmured.

"Bella. No more putting yourself down got that? This is not your fault, you saved many lives and I'm very proud of you for it." Sam smiled.

"Fine. You win." Bella smiled back. "So when am I going home?"

"We are leaving right now." I smiled. "Sam did you bring your car?"

"Yeah I did." He said before turning to the vampires. "Thank you for saving Bella. We are indebted to you but since you let her get hurt again I call it even."

"That is fine Sam. I apologize for not being able to protect Bella." Sparkle Nuts said.

I got up and picked Bella up bridal style and walked downstairs towards the door but before leaving I turned around so that Bella could say goodbye to them, even though I hated the bloodsuckers, they saved Bella's life so the least I could do was let them say their farewells.

"Bye everyone, thank you for taking care of me. I appreciate it." Bella smiled.

"Your welcome sweetie and your welcomed to come back again if you'd like." The brown haired leech said, I think her name was Esme.

"You have to come back Bella. I still need to take you shopping and do girl stuff, I just know we'll be great great friends." The pixie bounced.

"I will definitely come back. Thank you." Bella giggled.

"Bye Belly. Come visit soon." The big burly man whined. Seriously what grown man whines. Oh yeah. Me.

Anyways after the goodbyes I got in Sam's car and sat in the back seat with Bella on my lap and Seth sat up front with Sam chatting away with my imprint. I just sat there and held her in my arms, afraid that she'd disappear if I let go and occasionally Sam would keep an eye on her as he drove. When we reached our house I carried Bella in and we were surprised to see everyone here to welcome and see their family member still alive and healthy.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Claire cried as she grasp onto her hand.

"There's nothing to forgive Claire, this isn't your fault at all." Bella smiled as I carried her up to her new room. "Oh my...it's so beautiful thank you guys."

Her room is a very light green color with a queen size bed in the corner, in the other corner is the vanity she wanted, at the back is a walk in closet and to the front in a sliding window and terrace. This is actually the first time I've been in this room since it's been decorated so I'm just as surprised as Bella is right now. The room was so stunning and so Bella...I wonder if they will do my room too?

"Do you like it Bella?" Emily asked as I laid Bella on her bed under the covers. "After we heard you were alive we put in the finishing touches and went shopping for your clothes."

"I love it. Thank you everyone." Bella giggled.

Dad wheeled his chair to Bella's side and held her hand as he sniffled. "Don't ever do that to me again, I can't bear to lose my daughter."

"I won't. But when I woke up after the incident I tried calling you and Sam but you guys didn't answer so I gave up." Bella frowned.

"I'm sorry I was just so distraught after hearing of your death that I couldn't do anything." Billy sighed.

"I apologize for making everyone worry." Bella smiled sadly.

"Okay no more apologizing." I chuckled. "Bella you need to rest, you've been through a lot."

"Alright Jakey." She pouted. "Night guys."

"Bye Bella, it's good to have you back." Embry smiled.

"When your all better we'll go on shopping and this time we'll bring protection." Kim winked. Seriously she scares me sometimes.

One by one every left and Sam and I climbed on one side of the bed and cuddled with our imprint, it's been days since we've been with out her so we needed to know that this is not a dream and when we wake up she'll be here in our arms. I laid there and and watched as my soulmate slept as I stroked her cheek and brushed away stray hairs, she looked so angelic in her sleep and so wonderful.

Suddenly Bella started mumbling in her sleep. "My wolfmen. My Jakey. My Sammy. Mine." My heart swelled when I she claimed me as hers and I could tell Sam was feeling the same way from the contented look on his face.

"My Bella. Forever and Always." I whispered before falling into a peaceful dream.

**Bella's home now with her wolfmen. Yay. Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: This chapter is M rated people. This is for people that want a little sexy time but unfortunately I don't write lemons so I can only do this much for you. I hope you enjoy this. Thank you for reading and please no flames. If you don't like this then don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 14**

**Jake's POV**

A few weeks has passed since Bella came home and she's still on bedrest but that doesn't bother me much since it'll keep her out of dangerous situations. Currently I'm in the kitchen making a delicious breakfast for my Bella; toast, eggs over easy, and a cup of juice. That's bascially all I know how to cook and it may not look very good but at least it tastes alright, besides, Sam's at work and the girls are busy so I have to do the cooking, I only hope Bella likes it. My Bella deserves the best.

After placing the food on a tray I carefully stalked upstairs to my Bella's room, I looked up to see she was still sleeping peacefully as I walked towards her. She was laying on her back, her head tilted to the side while her long hair flowed down both sides of her cheeks, her lips slightly agape while she breathed in and out evenly. Apparently I was so engross at looking at Bella sleep that I didn't see where I was going so I tripped and the tray came flying out of my hands and right at Bella. The dishes and tray was heavy so it fell to the ground first but the food was pretty light so it flew through the air, the egg over easy had hit her right in the face while the other condiments went everywhere else on her body.

"AHHHHH." She screamed as she shot up from the bed. Over the last few weeks Bella was able to move most of her body but she's still on bed rest.

"I am so sorry Bells. It was an accident." I panicked as I ran to her and took off the eggs that were hanging from her head. "Are you okay?"

"What happened?" She asked laying back against her stack of pillows in a sitting position, rubbing her eyes.

"I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed but i accidentally tripped on..." I looked to the ground and saw a shoe? That was odd, there was never a shoe there before. "...a shoe."

"Really? A shoe?" She asked, a smile tugging at her lips.

"I couldn't help myself, you looked so beautiful sleeping that I could stop looking at you." I said sheepishly.

"Whatever." She giggled. "Can you call one of the girls to come and help me shower?"

"Right on it." I said then sped away to the kitchen phone, I dialed Emily's number first.

"Hello?" She asked, picking up on the third ring.

"Hey Emily can you come over and help Bella, there was kind of an...accident." I said explaining the situation to her.

"I'm really sorry Jake but I can't make it, my boss won't let me leave." She said guiltily. "I can go on my break though?"

"That's alright, I'll call Kim and Claire then." I said then hung up and dialed Kim's number.

"Hello? Kim speaking." She said.

"Uh hey, can you come to Sam's house for a bit. Bella needs a little help." I said.

"Sorry Jake. I'm at the diner with Claire and Leah trying to help Sue, there's a lot of customers today. Apparently it's fishing season. Hey jackass stop touching my ass." She screamed at a customer...I think.

This can't be happening. "It's fine, I'll just deal with...stuff...here." I said.

I hung up the phone and slowly stepped up the stairs, trying to prolong the inevitable. I was all alone with Bella and I'm the one that will have to help her...shower, my breathing got heavy and my heart started pounding in my ears, the naughty thoughts running through my head alone right now could choke a bear. When I reached her room I stood outside contemplating on how I should tell Bella the news and how I should handle this delicate situation.

"Jake. I heard everything, so you can just come in." Her soft voice said as if reading my mind. I took a gulp of air in my lungs then walked inside and sat down at the corner of her bed, she was using a finger to wipe a streak of egg yolk off her breast then stuck it in her mouth then started suckling on it. My pants tightened instantly and thoughts of me licking the food off her erotically flew through my mind.

"H-hey." I struggled to form words. "I'm sorry Bella, this is my all my fault."

She smiled. "It's fine Jake, you just got a little distracted that's all." That's an understatement of the century.

"Is it fine if I h-h-h-h-help you." I tried to manage out the words before my jeans tore at the seams from the tightness.

"W-w-what?" She stuttered then blushed a deep red.

"Let me help you Bells. I promise I won't do anything that I shouldn't do." I said trying to stay calm as I looked to the ground to distract myself.

"Oh Jake. I feel so hot." She moaned out.

SAY WHAT! I looked up to see her fanning herself while pulling the collar to her shirt to the side, God I'm going to explode if she doesn't stop. "B-Bella what are you doing!" I stuttered in shock.

This wasn't the Bells I know, my Bella doesn't moan like that! She's always so reserved and innocent but this woman in front of me is practically oozing sex off her and she's feeling herself up and down with no sign of embarrassment. Shit on a stick, what's going on today! I crept closer to her and tried to stop her from removing her shirt but when I touched her she started getting hansy. She kept trying to run her hands up and down my body, which wasn't helping my situation.

"Jake I feel so hot down here." She said breathing heavily as she lowered her hand and placed it over her lady parts.

Shit. Fuck. Ass and Hole. If she keeps this up, I won't be able to control myself and push her down to have my way with her. "Bella. Honey. You need to stop." I breathed out.

"But I'm so hot. My body feels like it's on fire." She bit her lip as she had one hand on her neck while the other moved up and down her stomach. It's so fucking hot.

"Bella you got to stop this! It's not like you, come on honey snap out of it." I begged as I pulled her to me and hugged her tightly.

It didn't help at all, she ended up kissing my bare chest while she ran her hand up and down my abs causing me to let out a moan myself. I had to gather all the strength in me to push her away and that's when I smelt it. Pheromones. Freaking shit in hell. She's releasing pheromones and that only meant one thing. She's in heat. And that means...its mating season.

Of all the days it could have happened, it had to be today. God must really hate me.

"Ooooh Jake it's so hot. Feel my heart. It's beating so hard." She said then grabbed my hand and placed it on the milky skin above her heart. It was only a few millimeters from her perfect breasts, those deliciously plump...STOP! No, I can't do this. Not now.

I pulled my hand away and scooped her up in my arms then ran into the bathroom, when we got there I stood Bella up while letting her lean on me. Then I turned the knob to let the cold water from above splash onto us, Bella moaned at the contact of it but it didn't help. Not one bit. So I just held her in my arms as I swayed us back and forth trying to calm her down. Bella doesn't deserve to be taken like this and she certainly wouldn't have wanted this either, she deserves to have the best. I can't give in to my urges or my wolf, I would never forgive myself.

We stood there for a while before Bella finally calmed down and leaned her head on my shoulder, her breathing evened out as she wrapped her hands around my waist. She must have regained herself a little bit but not completely because when a female dog is in heat it will take at least a whole day before it goes away or when she...mates.

"Bella?" I murmured.

"I'm fine now." She whispered as she pulled away to wipe the water away from her eyes. "I'm really sorry. I don't know what happened, one minute I'm trying to get food off me and the next thing I knew, I wanted to...to.."

"I know honey. It's okay. It's perfectly normal Bells, you were just in heat." I breathed, relieved that I she came back to her senses.

"I don't understand Jake." She whimpered.

"Twice a year a female dog will go into heat. It's a time where they try to find a mate and make...puppies." I said in a way I hope she will understand.

"Puppies? You mean sex?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

I think I went into shock because the next thing I knew I was lying on my back in the tub with Bella laying inbetween my legs with half her upper body hovering over me while her face was an inch away from mine. I looked down and saw her sex directly on top of mine and I could see her nipples through her soaked white shirt, they were standing erect just like my dick. Great. Just Great. My day couldn't get any worst then this.

Bella had a worried look on her face. "Jake are you okay?" She said then placed a hand on my cheek.

"Ahem..." Throats cleared from the bathroom door.

**Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I'm sorry for not updating recently. I've been busy with school and stuff so I won't be updating frequently, the next time I do would probably be during the summer. But I'm not sure though, I might be on a vacation then. Also my laptop had decided to go to laptop heaven so I won't be able to update until it's fixed or I get a new one. I'm currently on my Dad's computer and I don't get to use it alot so I'm really sorry for making you guys wait a really long time for the next chapter. But do not worry, this story will not be abandoned or put on hiatus, it will just be a while for the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**AN: I don't know much about mating season and don't know how long it lasts but I'm going to assume that will last two days. I'm really sorry if I offended anyone and please don't read this if you don't like it. Also, please no flames. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 15**

**Sam's POV**

Five hours and four rapists, two domestic disturbance calls, and three drunk drivers later my shift ended and I was more then ready to leave. Being without Bella makes me feel depraved and empty, I needed her like I needed air to breath and Jake being with her isn't helping my conscience either. He gets to be with her all day and I'm stuck working my ass off because people couldn't control themselves for one day without getting into trouble with the law.

"Hey Jeff, I'm going home now. See you tomorrow." I waved to him as I left. He's the 'receptionist' at the front to help anyone that comes busting through the door.

"Yeah. Have a good day." He said from behind his table as he stared at the computer screen.

I left then found my car in the tiny parking lot and drove home to my precious Bella, my heart skipped a beat at that thought and it made me drive even faster. Even though I'm a cop, it doesn't mean shit when it comes to my Bella. I'll break any law and bend any rule for her.

Pulling up to the driveway I spotted a few cars parked there but I don't remember inviting anyone to my house, maybe Jacob and Bella did. I always thought Jacob would like having time alone with Bella since he's always ogling her and practically eye-fucking her every time he laid his perverted eyes on her. But I can't really blame him, it would make me a hypocrite. After parking my car I got out and ran up the stairs and opened my unlocked door, only to hear shrieks come from upstairs. Hurriedly I sprinted up the stairs and towards the sound which led me to the bathroom where there was a crowd of people standing at, including Embry, Seth, Leah, Quil, Kim, and Claire staring at something.

I pushed my way through to see a wet Bella being dried off by Kim and Claire, to the other side is Emily smacking an also wet Jacob with my toilet brush and yelling something inhumanly at him. I looked at Jacob then back at Bella then back to Jacob then back to Bella and repeatedly did that until I came up with my own conclusion that perverted Jacob must have done something.

"Emily stop it okay. I didn't do anything to her, she came on to me!" Jake defended himself.

Emily kept yelling something I couldn't make out but I heard something along the lines of. "I'm gonna neuter you."

"Can someone tell me what is going on? And Emily can you stop hitting Jake with my toilet brush?" I asked, my nerves getting irritated.

"I have no idea man, I just got here and saw Bella on top of Jacob." Quil answered.

"Embry can you stop Emily before she kills Jake with the toilet brush." I demanded as I pinched the bridge of my nose. He sighed and slowly got closer to Emily, trying not to get in her aim of fire then grabbing the brush from her and pulling her out the bathroom to cool off.

"Sam I swear I didn't do anything. I can explain everything." Jake begged.

"Kim, Claire. Help Bella clean up. The rest of you come with me." I stated then grabbed Jake by the ear and dragged him down the stairs and to my livingroom.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Stop it! Let go Sam! It hurts!" Jake whined.

I let go and inhaled a deep breath trying to hold myself back from hurting Jake. "Explain. Now." I grounded out.

"Well...Bella...morning...food...shower...horny...fell..." Jake stuttered out as he fidgeted.

"Jake just spit it out!" I shouted.

"Pheromones!" He spat out quickly then smacked his hand to his lips.

"What?" I said confused.

He swallowed hard and answered. "Pheromones. Mating season. Bella went into heat this morning and she just came onto me, I tried to stop her by pouring cold water onto her so that she could calm down but then we accidentally fell then everyone came and assumed I did something wrong."

"Why didn't you call the girls to help you?" I shouted angrily.

"I did but they were busy so I had to do everything myself." Jake defended as he ran his hand through his hair and slumped onto the recliner.

I pinched the bridge of my nose again, I was getting stressed dealing with an idiot Jacob, a horny Bella, and a pack of shape-shifting wolves. "Did anything else happen when the both of you were alone?" I asked.

"Nope. Well, it might have if everyone hadn't came." Jake replied then held his hands up in defense when I glared at him. "You as well as I know our girl is hot and being a hormonal wolf didn't really benefit my situation."

"Are you guys done in here?" Claire asked as her and the girls came into my living room, Bella has a dazed look in her eyes and she had changed into dry clothes.

"Yeah, so is Bella fine?" I asked walking towards my Bells.

"Wait, stop Sam." Kim said in a serious tone as she stepped in between me and Bella. "If you come to close you'll smell Bella's pheromones and won't be able to stop yourself from making a mistake."

"So what am I suppose to do? She lives here and she need's my help." I said, my eyebrows furrowed.

"I want to bring Bella to my house." Leah said. "The girls and I will take care of Bella until two days is up and mating season is over, then I'll return her to you guys. Is that alright?"

I sighed. "I guess that's best for Bella. Keep her safe okay?"

"Don't we always?" Emily smiled.

"Thanks girls for helping Bella." I said sincerely.

Just then Paul entered through the door. "Hey what's going on guys?"

"It's mating season for Bella so we're taking her to my house until it's over." Leah said and went to his embrace.

"Why don't Sam and Jake just mate with her and get it over with?" Paul asked confused.

Leah pushed away from him and slapped him over the head. "Are you a dumb-ass? Bella doesn't deserve to be treated like a slut, right now she's not in control of her body and she'll regret the thing's she'll do and I want to prevent that. Got it?."

"Yeah babe." Paul gulped in fear of Leah's wrath.

"Why don't you girls take Bella to Leah's house and get her settled in." I said, giving Bella one last glance.

"We'll see you guys later." Emily said as her and the girls left, leaving only us guys.

"You guys get back to what you were doing before all this happened. But no one phases until I give the okay, I need to talk to Jake alone." I said and everyone nodded and departed.

Jake swallowed hard before he got off the recliner and followed me into the woods, we didn't need to walk far before we were out of sight. I said nothing and gestured Jake to phase with me, we both stripped down and tied our shorts to our ankles. I thought of angry thoughts and felt my bones collapse and form into a canine skeleton, and fur had completely covered me from head to tail.

_Don't kill me Sam, I swear nothing happened the bathroom. -Jake_

_I know. -Me_

_She fell on me. -Jake_

_I know. -Me_

_The tub was wet and slippery. -Jake_

_I know. -Me_

_I didn't do it on purpose. -Jake_

_I FUCKING KNOW JAKE. -Me_

_Sorry. -Jake_

_I know Jake. I'm not going to hurt you, I just want you to show me what happened. From the beginning to the end. -Me_

_Alright but don't hurt me okay? -Jake_

_No promises. -Me_

He gave a little whine before playing out his day like a movie in his mind, he showed me from the moment he woke up to when he and Bella slipped and fell in the tub. After that he kept having flashes of when Bella was pulling at her shirt, or when she told Jake to touch her lady parts, then there's the scene where she fell on top of Jake in her wet see-through shirt. The more he showed me the angrier I got, then he started forming his own fantasies of him and Bella in some compromising positions. He was pushing my anger to the limit and he didn't even know it because he forgot I was here and was too busy thinking about Bella, sex, and how to combine them.

_JAKE! YOUR PATROLLING FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK! -Me._

_Shit. -Jake_

Before anything else was said, I felt someone phase a short distance away.

_Sam, it's me. Leah! I need your help! -Leah_

_What happened? Where are you? Is Bella okay? -Sam_

_Where's Bella? What happened to her? -Jake_

_We're at the gas station next to the beach, hurry! Shit! Shit! Shit...-Leah_

Her swearing faded as she phased quickly, leaving Jake and me running to her location. I ran at my top speed, letting the wind breeze through my fur and my paws leaving imprints on the wet mossy dirt ground. My heart beating rapidly as it pumped the adrenaline through my veins. If anything happened to Bella, I would never forgive myself. That sweet, beautiful girl was my life and I couldn't handle the thought of losing her again. Jake agreed with a guttural sound deep in his chest as he ran beside me.

I expected the worst would happen upon reaching the gas station, but I did not expect to see this. Never in a million years did I expect it.

When I got to the gas station I saw a few dozen dogs gathered around Emily's car with the girls inside and Leah standing guard outside the door of the car. She was growling and yelling at the dogs to go away but it didn't work, they were still sitting there with their heads facing the car. Some had their noses in the air, sniffing while others were sneakily inching towards the car and they were all different breeds of dogs too. There were big ones, small ones with different fur colors. There was only one explanation for this situation, that I could think of.

"Sam! Jake! A little help here!" Leah yelled in our direction.

I nodded my head to her and barked at Jake to take action, we both ran in the car's direction, barking viciously on our way.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I apologize for the long wait. Thank you for reading.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi Guys, sorry for the tardiness. A lot of things have happened and it's been driving me crazy. But aside from that. I have written a few other fanfics during my absence. They are twilight fanfics too, except for one. But I'll be posting my completed one tomorrow so please check it out. The other two are 95% complete and I would like to post them up but they are quite ansty and rated M so I'm afraid that the fanfiction website will take it down.**

**Aside from that, in this fanfic I exagerated in some parts. Right now I'm not clear about dogs and mating season. I'm still researching online about that. Anyways. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 16**

**Leah's POV**

I swear Bella gets into more trouble then I the whole pack does in a day! First it was vamps now it's hormonal dogs! What's next? I shivered at the thought of Bella getting into more danger. She was too precious to lose. Everyone had lost her once and to lose her again was not something I'll tolerate easily. She became like a sister to me and to everyone. Even Mom thinks of her as a daughter. So loosing her now would be devastating to us and that's what everyone is trying to prevent now. Bella has become and important person in our lives.

"Leah, are we there yet?" Claire asked me from the backseat of my car.

"Almost." I said, snapping out of my thoughts.

We have managed to get out of the gas station with the help of Sam and Jake but that didn't mean that there weren't any dogs chasing after our car. I looked at the rear-view mirror to see that there was a crowd of dozens of dogs following us. A majority of them were house pets and the rest were strays and they were chasing us down like we were the last piece of bacon on earth! It was totally bizarre! I have never seen anything like this in my entire life!

"Their gaining on us!" Kim shouted. "Drive faster."

"I am!" I growled, I was getting frustrated.

"Well then try do something to lose them!" Emily suggested as if it was the obvious thing on the planet.

"I would if it was that simple!" I shouted. "Shit! Call Sam again!"

Emily pulled out her phone and hit the speed dial button. A few rings later Sam answered. "Hello?" He said.

"Sam, the dogs are still chasing us! Isn't there something you can do?!" Emily nearly screamed into the phone.

"I'll coming. Where are you guys?" He asked.

"Just follow the sounds of horny dogs howling and you'll find us you idiot!" I yelled.

"On my way!" He said and hung up.

"Call my Mom now and tell her to prepare a room for Bella." I said. I looked to Bella in my rear-view mirror and saw her with a dazed expression. Her cheeks were red and flushed, her eyes glazed and her lips were parted. And her whole body screamed 'Come and get me!'

I turned back to the road and pressed harder on the gas pedal. The wheels squealed from the sudden force and went faster. It was not a moment later though before I saw five wolves jump out from the forest and cut off the dogs from going any further. I felt relieved after that and settled back into the cushion of my seat. Well, that situation was handled. Now there was just one more problem that needs to be solved...Bella. She's in heat and it's going to be a while before it ends. Oh Gosh this is giving me a headache. Shit!

About five minutes later I pulled up in front of my house and hurriedly threw myself out my car and swung the back door opened to carry Bella into my house. Mom was already waiting by the door and she had a worried expression as she led me to Bella's temporary room. When we got there I laid Bella down and placed a blanket over her so that she could sleep.

"Leah! Explain to me what happened to Bella? Emily was hysterical through the phone." She stated as she followed me out the room.

"Well, Bella's in heat so she's giving off pheromones and it's causing all the dogs in the state to go crazy because they want to mate her! Damn! This is getting crazy!" I growled as I locked the front door and then began locking all the windows.

"Oh heavens! This is crazy!" She gasped. "What should we do?"

"We, will stay here with Bella and lock at the windows and doors so that no dogs can get in. Bella's really vulnerable right now and she's not herself. She'll hump just about anyone if they're a male." I explained.

"Well then, I'll go prepare some lunch for her, just in case she wakes up hungry." Mom said and hurried into the kitchen.

"Um, I think Bella is hungry but I don't think it's for food." Kim smiled perversely.

"Kim. You need to get your brain out of the gutter. Jared has been corrupting you too much." Claire giggled.

"Yeah, and Quil hasn't?" Kim wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"That is a secret and so should your love life Kim." Claire retorted.

"Girls can we not argue over that right now? Bella needs our help." Emily sighed exasperatedly and went into Bella's room.

"Sorry. I'll go lock the back doors." Kim smiled and disappeared down the hallway.

"I'll go help Sue." Claire whispered shyly and went into the kitchen.

I shook my head and went back to locking up the windows of the living-room before going to lock the windows in the bedrooms and bathrooms. And as I peered out a few of those windows, I could see dogs gathering around my house. I sighed again for the umpteenth time today and went back to the living-room after I was done. Everyone was already there watching TV, with the exception of Mom, she was probably still cooking. I went over to Emily and sat down next to her and stared at the tv. After a while I drifted off.

When I awoke again it was already dark out and everyone was asleep in their spot like I was. I yawned and got up from my seat and walked to Bella's room. I opened her door and saw her sleeping silently. It eased my mind to see that she was still safe. I closed the door again and went to my room to sleep for the night. Today has been a disastrous day and I need my beauty rest.

I didn't know how long I slept for but when I woke up, my alarm clock showed that it was already the afternoon. I had slept through breakfast and maybe even lunch. I groaned at my bad luck and climbed off my bed and into the bathroom. After washing up in there, I went out to the living-room to see Bella sitting on the couch. She was much more normal than yesterday but the glaze in her eyes were still there. Damn! How long is she going to be in heat for anyways?!

"Hey Bella. How do you feel?" I asked her as I sat down beside her.

"I feel hot. Can I take off my clothes?" She asked in a petite voice that was so fucking cute like bunnies and puppies.

"No hon. Keep your clothes on. What ever you do, keep your clothes on." I said in a deathly calm voice. I didn't need the whole dog population of Washington at my doorstep.

"Maybe we should give Bella a cold shower?" Kim remarked with a laugh as she came in with a cup of coffee.

"Maybe you should take a cold shower Kim. You seem to be more horny then Bella!" I snorted. Seriously. The girl is way too perverse for her own good.

Before she could reply, the doorbell rung and Mom had come out from the kitchen to answer it. She opened it to reveal the mailman. He was in his forties and a uniform and he was staring at a pile of envelopes in his hands. "Hi. I have mail for Sue Clearwater?" He said and then lifted his head to look at her. He smiled at her and then let his eyes wander around the room. His eyes skimmed everyone's form until it landed on Bella and widened.

"Um, I think you should go now." Mom said nervously as she tried to close the door on him.

He used his hand to keep it open. "Wait. Who's that girl?" He asked as he forced his way into the house. He walked straight to Bella and knelt before her and took her hands in his. "What is your name? You're so beautiful."

She smiled at him. "Bella." She whispered softly.

The mailman had a sharp intake of breath. "Please, won't you have my babies?" He smiled as he stroke her hand.

My knuckles cracked. This guy had the nerve to touch Bella. He's going to pay for it. "Hey jackass?! Don't touch my Sister!" I growled and grabbed him by the arm forcefully and dragged him towards the door.

He dropped Bella's hand as he went but kept trying to force his way back to her. But his strength couldn't match mine. "Please! I must have her! Please Bella! Marry me!" He shouted.

When we reached the door I let go of him. "What you need asshole is a reality check!" I snarled and let my fist fly to his nose.

He fell onto the front porch with his hands covering his nose. "Oh God!" He groaned.

I slammed the door in his face and went over to Bella and grabbed her by the wrist. "You missy! You're going to stay in your room until this mess is over!" I was seriously getting annoyed with all the horny men, and that included the dogs too!

"Leah, don't be so harsh. This isn't her fault." Mom said as she placed her hand on my shoulder.

"I know Mom. But I think it's best if she doesn't show herself for a while. If someone sees her, they will go crazy like that mailman did!" I stated. "This is for her own good."

"I suppose but she'll be so lonely." She whispered as she stared at Bella with sad eyes.

"Well, maybe we could bring in the old TV from the shed and let her watch a marathon or something?" I suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Mom smiled and then turned to the girls. "Emily, Kim come with me to the shed. Claire you stay here and help Leah."

The girls nodded and Kim, Emily and Mom opened the front door to leave but yet again, another man showed up. He was in a black suit with a bible in his hands. For the love of shit I hate solicitors! "Hello, I'm Carlson Smith. I'm here on be half of Fork's Church to..." His voice trailed off when his eyes landed on Bella, just like the idiot mailman.

"Oh no." Claire whispered.

"So beautiful. Marry me beautiful girl!" He shouted as he sprinted towards Bella.

"No! Have my babies!" The mailman screamed as he came running into the house.

"Fuck a duck." I muttered.

I grabbed the delusional men by the collars of their shirt and hurled them out the door one after another before slamming the door closed again. I was seriously getting a headache from this chaos. How can one girl cause this much trouble! I swear, the next person to show up at my door is going to get hurt! And as if Taha Aki was listening to my prayers, the doorbell rung, again. I snarled and stomped towards the front door again and whipped it open. My eyes widened though as I stared at my 'guest' and my nose flared at the disgusting smell that infiltrated it.

"Hi, I'm looking for Bella?" The bloodsucker said politely.

Without turning my head I spoke loudly to the girls. "Mom get everyone into the back room!" They listened and scrambled away.

"Please, I mean no harm. I just want to protect Bella. My name is Leonard. I'm her friend." He said as he took a step back.

"There's no such thing as friendship between leeches and humans!" I snarled and pounced forward. I changed into my wolf form and landed on the dirt ground when the leech dodged me.

My head whipped around to look for him but he was nowhere in sight. "I'm up here cub." The leech mocked.

I lifted my muzzle to see him swatting on a thin branch of a pine tree. I snarled at him. Stupid leech...

"I truly mean no harm. I really want to protect Bella. She's my mate and she's in danger." He said in a serious tone. "Tanya of the Denali clan is after her. And if I don't change Bella into an immortal now then she's be hunted down by Tanya and the army she's forming!"

I snarled again and charged for the tree, letting my thick skull bounce against the bark of the tree.

"You're not going to get me down using that stupid technique." He claimed. "For now I will leave but heed my warning. Danger is coming towards Bella and only I can save her."

After saying that he disappeared into the woods. I chased after him by following his scent and I followed it to the cliffs but I stopped when the scent ended there. Fuck that leech was fast! I ran back to my house a second later and while doing so I lifted my head to give out a howl to let Sam and the pack know that danger was coming. When I reached my house I saw that the dogs were still there and clawing at my front door. I wasn't in the mood for games so I grabbed each one by the stomach and hurled them far enough that they would land on their feet. And when they were all gone, I went inside.

The girls peered their head out from the kitchen door and breathed in relief when they saw me. "Is everything okay now?" Claire asked in a scared voice.

"No. The fucker got away." A growl rumbled in my chest. "Where's Bella?"

"We left her in her room. We were afraid something would happen to her." Emily said as she went to sit down on the couch.

Before I could say anything, the door busted open and the boys came in. "What happened? Where's Bella?!" Sam and Jake shouted as their eyes scanned around to find their mate.

"She's resting, so don't bother her!" I shouted back.

"Then why did you call us?" Paul asked as he sat down next to me and then paused. "Wait...the scent of a leech!"

All the boys busted out in questions about the scent and what had happened. I went and sat down next to Emily and waited until they calmed down. When they were, they looked at me expectantly. "Are you guys done being hysterical yet?" I asked.

They nodded. "Yeah." Embry replied for them.

"Well, then. A few minutes ago a mailman and a bible boy came here and when they saw Bella they went crazy with lust. They started asking for her hand in marriage, well, the other one asked for her to have his babies. Anyways, after I threw them out. A leech came. Said his name was Leonard. He said that Bella was his mate and that she was in danger. He said a leech named Tanya Denali and her army was coming for Bella. He also said that he's the only one that could protect her because the only way to protect her is to change her into a leech." I explain briefly.

Jake erupted in anger. "That bastard leech! When I get my hands on him..."

"Calm down Jake. I'm just as angry as you are but we must assess the situation." Sam said calmly. He was always the calm one.

"Do you really think Bella's in danger?" Mom asked worriedly.

"I believe the leech." Sam stated. "I saw him the day we went to the Cullens to retrieve Bella. He's their ally."

"So what do we do now?" Seth asked.

"Let's just burn all of them to ashes." Paul suggested. It was the best idea of the century.

"No. I will meet with the Cullens tomorrow to talk to them. This matter might be more serious than we think. If that leech brings her army then the reservation will be in danger." He reasoned. "We have to tread lightly before making rash decisions."

"I'm worried. Bella keeps attracting danger. Will she ever get peace and quiet?" Emily asked.

"She will. I'll make sure of it." Jake promised.

Emily sighed. "I hope so."

"I'm going to go check up on Bella." Mom whispered and walked down the hall to her room.

"I'm going to go too." Sam stated and got up from his seat.

Before he could take a step, a scream resonated from Bella's room...

**AN: Wonder what happens next...?**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Sorry for the long wait and sorry for the grammar problems. I've been have a bit of writer's block but that is cleared up now. Anyways, no flames please and I'm sorry if I offended anyone. Also, I got the idea of Bella's transformation into a dog from a manga I read years ago called Guru-Guru Ponchan, its a really great manga so check it out if want to. I used some ideas from it such as the mating season chapters but with a little twist (I hope that doesn't mean I'm plagiarizing it!). So please read that if you like my fanfic and please enjoy this next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephanie Meyers own Twilight and Satomi Ikezawa owns the manga Guru-Guru Ponchan.**

**(Side note: I tried to write about Bella's experience when she's in heat but it didn't turn out so well, so I had to bring her back to reality. Also the story will have more drama now that it's nearing the end. There will be some humor still but not as much. Sorry.)**

**Chapter 17**

**Bella's POV**

My body felt tingly and hot, it was the strangest feeling I've ever had even though I knew exactly what it was. Every year at this time I always felt this way and when I did Master always told me to be in dog form and wait a few days until I felt better but this year, I didn't. I thought it would be okay, that I would be fine but I wasn't. Heck, I didn't know what I was doing half the time. All I felt was the urge to take off my clothes and crawl into a freezer so I wouldn't have to feel this way anymore.

Fortunately I was getting better, the feelings were fading and I felt almost normal again. I opened my eyes a bit and took in my surroundings, I was laying on a soft bed in a dark room that had a single window that peered out into the starry night, and the full moon was so beautiful. Leah must have moved me in here to sleep, I remembered bits and pieces of what happened from the last few days and I distinctly remembered coming to the Clearwater house.

"Hello Bella." A voice called out.

I jumped and shot up in the bed with some effort and turned to the far corner of the room. "Leonard?" I could faintly see him in the moonlight. "Why are you here?" I asked hazily

"I came to save you." Was all he said.

The next thing I knew I scooped up into his arms. "What?! No! Stop!" I said franticly and struggled to get out of his arms but he was like a brick wall.

"We'll be happy together." He said and faster then I could comprehend, he jumped out the window.

A shrill scream erupted from my throat and I squeezed my eyes shut. I felt the trees and wind fly past us, whipping my hair around in my face as I gripped tightly onto my captor's jacket. "Please stop! Please!" I screamed as loud as I could and I kept screaming, hoping Sam and Jake would hear me. Suddenly I felt darkness consume me.

I awoke in a bed again. Was everything just a dream? I let my eyes flutter around the room and saw that I was in a different room, there were no windows or furniture, the room was completely bare except for the bed which was just a plain mattress on the floor. No, this was all real; I was really kidnapped by Leonard. I scrambled off the bed and ran for the door; I opened it and ran right into something hard causing myself to fall backwards. Leonard's arm shot out and wrapped around me to steady me. I quickly moved away from him and ran to the other side of the room.

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

"Nothing at all." Was his reply, along with a smile. "I apologize for taking you like I did, during the way I had to...render you unconscious. Had I not, the mutts would have found us."

I eyed him warily but made no decision to move. "Why did you kidnap me?"

He sighed and sat down on the mattress. "Sit down and I'll tell you. I promise I won't hurt you Bella, I just want to protect you."

Swallowing hard, I moved slowly and sat down a good distance away from him. "Tell me."

"Tanya is planning to kill you." He said bluntly. "I need to take you away from here and away from her. It's the only way to protect you."

"Why would she want to kill me?" I asked, a shiver of fear spread through me.

"Because she sees you as a threat. She has been in love with Edward for years now, and in just mere moments he became infatuated with you. Tanya hates you for that and in her twisted mind she believes killing you will make Edward go back to her." He explained. "I spied on her and saw her enlisting the assistance of her sister. They are planning to separate you from your wolves so they can kidnap you and torture you before they kill you."

"What?! No!" I gasped in horror; I was in a state of shock for a moment. "But even if they are after me, Sam and Jake will protect me. Their wolves."

"They are still part human Bella, would you really want to risk their lives by staying with them?" He asked. "I'm immortal and I can help you Bella."

"W-Why do you want to help me though? We barely know each other?"

"The truth is, I want you to be my mate Bella. I want to change you to be like me so we can be together for an eternity."

"You can't. I don't want to be a vampire Leonard, I love being human." I shook my head vigorously. "And it's impossible, Sam and Jake are my mates, they imprinted on me."

"It doesn't matter. I won't hand you over to them. From the moment we first met, I knew instantly you were mine." He said. "You are so beautiful Bella, so outgoing and so full of life. The wisdom in your eyes and the way you perceive life and death, though we only had a brief conversation, I knew that we were meant to be. I felt comfort being near you and more than that I felt alive again for the first time in decades. I love you Bella and if you let me, I can change you into a vampire so you can live forever with me. And Tanya would never be able to hurt you again."

I stared at him incredulously. "I think you've made a mistake. You can't love me after one conversation, what you're probably feeling for me is just a love for a friend. Have you ever considered that?"

"I briefly thought of that but I know that I truly love you and through time, you'll fall in love with me too." He spoke softly and raised his hand to stroke my cheek. "After so many years of being alone, I feel like I have something to exist for. I won't let you go so easily Bella. The fates have brought you to me and I intend to cherish the gift they have presented me."

"Oh Leonard." I whispered. My heart went out to him. "I understand what it's like to be alone. There's like a hole in your life, like something's missing and you can't help but feel sad. And when you look around, there's no one there. There's no one to share your thoughts with, no one to laugh with or cry with. It's like your only existing but not really living."

"Exactly. You understand me like no one does, it makes you that much more precious to me." He smiled. "We are destined to be together, can't you see that?"

"No, no I don't." I argued. "If we were meant to be together then we would have met when you were still human and we would have fallen in love and gotten married. And there's the fact that two wolves have imprinted on me, if you and I were to be mates then fate wouldn't have Sam and Jake imprint on me."

His eyes hardened for a moment before they softened. "I do not know much of imprinting and I do not care for it. For all I know, it could just be a lie they made up. I won't ever let you go Bella."

I sighed in defeat and stared down at my hands. "I wish it wouldn't come to this."

"Come to what?" He asked confusedly.

"I didn't want to tell anyone this but I guess it can't be helped." I whispered, looking up at him. "I'm not human Leonard. I never was."

"I don't understand."

"I'll show you." I said and raised the bone on my collar to my lips. Instantly I felt my body shift into my dog form and when the transformation was complete I looked up at Leonard. His expression was just as I had expected, he was in a state of shock, surprise and a bit of horror.

"H-How..." He began stammering.

Before he could speak though, a familiar figure appeared in the room. "Well, well, well, this is quite unexpected. Who knew Leonard had actually fallen in love with a dog." Tanya smirked at me. The next thing I knew she disappeared in a blur and appeared again in the same spot in just seconds but this time, in her hand was my collar. "And all because of this collar."

My paws flew up to my neck, it was completely bare and I didn't even feel it leave me. I whimpered and looked to Leonard for help; he was already crouched and ready for battle. "I won't let you have her!" He snarled.

She chuckled. "I no longer need to kill her. I have a much better plan in mind." I watched as her hand tightened around the bone causing cracking sounds to emanate from it. I whimpered again and made a move towards her. Tanya wanted to destroy my bone, is she does then I'll never become human again!

"Don't do that Tanya. We can settle this a different way." Leonard growled at her. "Bella doesn't love Edward; she has two wolves mated to her. There's no possible way for her to love Edward like you think."

Disgust marred her face in an instance. "So you're a whore too. I hate people like you. You think you can have anyone bow at your feet when all you are is a filthy mutt. This gives me more cause to make you suffer!"

"No, Tanya. What I meant is that Bella is unattached to Edward and if you spare her I can take her away from here, somewhere Edward can't find her. That way you have him for yourself and nobody gets hurt." Leonard explained.

Tanya's reply for that was a cackle that shook me to the bone. "It wouldn't be fun anymore if she lives. I want her to suffer and what's a better way than to make her watch the man she loves love another woman and be too helpless to do a thing about it. A whore like her deserves this punishment and after that, I'll end her life slowly. She'll wish she was dead" She turned and smirked at me. "I'll make you pay for making Edward hate me. You'll regret ever crossing me."

With one flick of her wrist the bone shattered into a million pieces and along with it, all my hopes and dreams. I watched as the bits of metal fall to the ground in a heap as tears formed in my eyes. The bone was completely destroyed and that meant I'll never be human again. My stomach churned and my heart felt like it was being squeezed so tight that I couldn't breathe. I tore my eyes from the small pile and looked up at Tanya, she was cackling hysterically.

"Do you know what you have done!" Leonard tried to tackle her down. But used her super speed to flee from his attacks.

I felt rage boil up in me. I hated Tanya; I hated what she did to me and what she had done. Because of her delusions and lack of mentality my life was ruined, all because she thought I stole Edward. If she had listened to me then she would have known that I didn't want him in that way and I wouldn't care if he decides to love whoever. I already had two men I undoubtedly love but she didn't understand that. She refused to understand. All I wanted to do right now was kill her, to bite her and tear her to pieces. Never before had I have that urge, I never believed in violence but at this moment I never wanted to hurt anyone more than I did Tanya. She brought out a feral side of me that I hated.

Before I knew what was happening, I had let my rage control me. I growled and barked at her and then charged at her as fast as I could. I lowered my head to tackle her but I barely even touched her before she swung her arm at me, sending me straight into the wall. A sickening crack and a cry of my name from Leonard echoed into the air as I felt pain course through me. I knew that I wasn't strong enough to hurt Tanya but out of compulsion and anger I attacked her like the animal I was. Now I suffered the consequences, a searing pain bit at my ribs and arms while another sharp pain emanated from my head down to my feet. A whimper and whine escaped my throat, the pain was so unbearable.

_Bella!_ -Sam, Jake.

They are here; finally they came to save me. Soon my mind was bombarded with voices from the rest of the pack. Each of them asked if I was alright, I could clearly hear the worry and empathy in their voices. _I'm fine. Please hurry._ I thought back to them. Moments later I heard the roar and snarls of wolves crashing into the room. They looked so feral and lethal and yet they also looked so amazingly wonderful. Their coats were so beautiful as were their poise and gracefulness as they charged for the two vampires in the room.

After that, I didn't remember much because found myself falling into the darkness.

**AN: Let me know what you think. Its a bit short because I can't write fighting scenes very well. Sorry. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading.**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: This chapter is for Michelle. Happy Birthday! I hope you and anyone who reads my fanfic will enjoy reading it like I have enjoyed writing it. Thank you everyone for all of your reviews and for favoring and following this fanfiction!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 18**

**Bella's POV  
><strong>

The house was silent all around, the quietness sent me into a light doze. For the past week I laid in one spot on the floor, only moving when I needed to use the fire hydrant or to eat but even then it was difficult to do. After waking up from the incident last week, I found myself in an animal hospital. I was locked in a cage with other occupied cages surrounding me and when I looked down I saw the bandages that were wrapped around my leg and stomach. Sam and Jacob explained that my ribs were fractured and my leg was cracked into places after I landed against the wall. Then they told me how Tanya got away and how they killed Leonard, a part of me felt sad for Leonard, he only wanted to protect me and if I was awake then I could have saved him. Ever since then, I was taken home from the hospital and made myself at home on the floor of the living room.

I stared down at my paws. They were supposed to be human hands; they were supposed to be beautiful and hairless with rounded tip nails. Instead, they were small and covered in hair with pointed nails. They were ugly and revolting, I hated them, I hated me, and I hated what I was. Why couldn't I have been born human? If I was then Sam and Jacob wouldn't have to see me look this pathetic. But what bothered me more was that I couldn't love them like this, I couldn't do anything for them like this. I can't hug them, can't kiss them, can't cook or even help them with anything. What future can we have if I wasn't human? Right now, I'm nothing more than a pet!

Sam and Jake deserves better, they deserve to be loved by a human woman, someone beautiful and perfect. I could never be that person in this animalistic form; I can't love them like this. I can't be what they want or need anymore, it's impossible now. They deserved better than this. I can't do anything for them now; I can't even talk to them or even touch them. My paws can't feel the contours of their faces and my eyes; they can't see any colors except black and white. Right now I don't even remember the color of Jake and Sam's eyes or hair.

"Bella?" Sam's voice brought me out of my thoughts. I didn't look at him or even move, I had no motivation to. "Please Bella, talk to me. You have been laying here for one whole week already. You need to move around or do something."

I didn't reply, I didn't bark or even whine.

He sighed and sat down next to me. "I know you're upset that you can't be human anymore but you can't live like this forever. And you should know that no matter what form you are in, I'll still love you."

He could only love me like a pet.

_Bella? -Jake._

Jake's voice whispered into my mind. I let my eyes wander sideways and stared at him. He was leaning down on all fours; his head hovered just above mine. How he managed to get in the house was a mystery to me. But I didn't reply even though I knew I could. It wouldn't have made a difference. He'll just tell me he still loves me and everything would be fine, but it won't.

_It will and I will always love you, as will Sam. I don't care that you're a dog Bella, just like I don't care that I'm a wolf. -Jake._

_Just go away. I want to be alone. -Me_

I closed my eyes and pretended to ignore them.

_Fuck no! I'm never leaving you alone Bells, I love you too much. -Jake._

I heard rustling a bit before I felt Jake nuzzling his nose into my muzzle, giving me a few licks as well. It was how dogs show that they care.

_Jake please go. I really don't want you to see me like this. -Me._

_Like what? All I see is a beautiful white fur Labrador with beautiful dark eyes that shine like a million stars. And I see an injured girl that I love so much. -Jake._

Memories of us flooded his mind and into mine. He shows me the first time he saw me and fell in love, and then he showed our first date and then when he thought I died. He was in so much pain, he thought of dying with me. He couldn't bear going on without me. He showed me Sam too. Sam looked like death itself, he looked pale, his eyes lost life in them. The both of them just looked so defeated.

_I'm sorry. I'm just a burden to you. -Me._

_Never. You could never be a burden Bella so please don't do this. Don't shut Sam and me out. It doesn't matter to us what you are as long as you are you. -Jake._

"Bella, I don't know what the dipshit is saying to you but please don't wallow like this anymore. I love you and I need you to be yourself again, it doesn't matter if you are dog or human." Sam said and caressed his hand into my fur.

I turned my eyes upward and stared at him. He looked so sincere and sad. It made me feel so helpless. I felt so pathetic as a dog.

_Bells...I've been thinking. Since you can't become human anymore, I'll just stay in my wolf form, Sam too. That way we can be together and who knows? We might even have puppies one day. -Jake._

_Jake...you're crazy. -Me_

_Crazy in love. -Jake._

I rolled my eyes at his ridiculousness.

"Bella, look at me." Sam whispered. Obediently, I looked up and saw that he had something in his hands. "I had this custom made for you. I know you miss your old one."

He opened his hands to reveal a collar; it had sliver tag shaped like a bone on it. There was something engraved in it too. I squinted my eyes to see better. _Bella Uley-Black. _My eyes widened and I stared up at Sam. I never had a last name. Humans never named dogs with last names before, usually there would only be a first name. But there it was, my first name and last name engraved clearly on the piece of silver.

"You are family and you deserve a last name." Sam smiled. "I also wanted to let the world know that you belong to me and Jake."

Tears stung at my eyes. No one had cared so much for me, except for master. I watched as Sam fastened the collar around my neck and when he was done, I gave him a little lick to his cheek. He chuckled and placed his arms around me, pulling me into a hug.

_We love you Bells, never forget that. Don't think that we'll love you any less because you're a dog. -Jake._

_Thank you Jake. Tell Sam I said thank you too. And I'm sorry for the way I acted. All this time, I just felt so helpless because I was a dog. As a human I could do more for you and be more for you but like this I'm nothing more than a common house pet. I hate being this way. -Me._

_Oh honey, never. You mean more to me and Sam then a house pet. And don't ever put yourself down for being born the way you are. No matter what you are, human or dog, you mean everything to me and Sam. -Jake._

_You both mean the world to me too. -Me._

_Then promise you'll stop giving yourself a pity party? -Jake._

Laughter rumbled in my throat and I nudged him a little with head before nuzzling my nose into his muzzle. Then I turned to Sam and did the same thing. He seemed to understand because he hugged me. I guess it wouldn't be so bad stuck in this form, if Sam and Jake are with me, nothing matters anymore.

**Jake's POV**

I cuddled next to Bella in my wolf form while Sam sat and ran his hand through her fur. I knew he was just as upset as she was, I was too but there wasn't anything any of us could do. I blamed God and the world for doing this to her, for causing her to feel like she was worthless because she was a dog. And I blamed that blonde leech for causing Bella to be permanently stuck like this. She can't be human anymore, I can't hug her, kiss her, or even do things that normal couples would do. It felt so unfair.

After some thinking though, I felt like an asshole. I shouldn't have been selfish and thought only of myself and my needs and wants. I should love Bella no matter what she was. It didn't matter if she was a dog or a human because love meant loving a person no matter what their appearance is. Bella will always be the Bella I know and love, her eyes were still that beautiful brown eyes that I love so much and her personality was still the same, she was still her same shy and modest self, always thinking that she was a burden when it was far from the truth.

Looking down, I watched as her breathing slowed and little snores came echoing out of her mouth. I stayed like that for a few minutes before I shifted into my human form and pulled my pants on before I scared Sam for life. When I was done, I sat back down again. "So what did she say?" Sam asked.

"She said she felt like she was a burden, like she was helpless and undesirable because she wasn't human." I replied. "But when you put the collar on her and I told her that we would always love her, she felt better about herself."

"She shouldn't have to feel this way. I don't know how to let her know that I don't care if she's a dog." He sighed. "But I'm going to admit that this will be difficult. The future for us seems uncertain to me."

"What do you mean?" I asked before anger grabbed at me. "Are you thinking about leaving her just because she can't be human to give you sex? Because you think we can't have a future with her?"

"No Jake. What I meant is that we can't just pretend that everything will be okay and live happily ever after like some Disney movie. I love Bella and I will always love her but I can't help but imagine us years from now, watching as all our friends get married and have families when we will still be the same as we are today. We won't age or die, we'll just be watching as life passes us by." He whispered. "And have you thought of the fact that dogs die earlier then humans? I don't think I will survive if she dies and I can't do a thing about it."

He was right. Everything he said was true and I had already thought of them but I chose to ignore it. I didn't want to see the reality of it because it was too painful to accept. "I know Sam but I'm willing to live alone forever with Bella, I don't care about the rest as long as I can be with her. If you want to leave and find someone else then go ahead. I won't stop you."

"I'm never going to leave her. I love her too much to just walk away. But I can't help having the thoughts that I have." He said, the expression of sorrow was clear on his face.

"But Sam, I was thinking. Maybe we should live in our wolf forms permanently." I suggested. "We can communicate that way and wolves and dogs are known to mate and have puppies. It's pretty common nowadays."

"That's a good idea actually but have you thought of gene mutations? We aren't exactly real wolves, just shape shifters. Our genetics are a mystery, if we do get her pregnant we won't be able to know if the puppy is actually a puppy or some kind of monster we created." He rolled his eyes. "There are a lot of factors when it comes to breeding; it's not as easy as you think. But I do agree to being in our wolf forms more often, it's the only way we can be with Bella and actually talk to her."

I sighed. "I guess. It seemed like a really good idea though. But we can still be a family, just the three of us. Right?"

"Yeah, we are a family. We'll make this work Jake; we have to because I'm never leaving Bella. I love her so goddamn much." He said and ran his hand through her fur.

"Me too. We'll be fine Sam; our future will be just fine." I smiled. I felt hopeful of it.

"I know. But...the bone...are you sure it can't be repaired?" He asked.

"It was shattered into a million pieces, there's no way to fix it. I wish her master was still alive, because then he could make her another one." I breathed out and ran a hand through my hair.

"Maybe..." Sam furrowed his eyebrows together like he was deep in thought. "I have a hunch."

"What? What hunch?" I frowned.

"I'll be right back. Stay here." Was all he said before he ran out of the house.

I shook my head at his craziness and pulled my shorts off to change back into my wolf form. Then I lay back down next to Bella and cuddled her like I did before.

**Bella's POV  
><strong>

It was around nighttime when I woke up from my nap and noticed that Jake was gone, but Sam was still here. He leaned against the foot of the couch with me cuddled in his arms like I was a teddy bear. He smiled down at me but I saw the sadness in his eyes and I knew why it was there. Sam always tries to be strong though, he wouldn't openly admit his deepest fears or concerns. He always held it inside so that no one could see the despair he always felt, I knew though, and I knew that it was part of his alpha act. Being the leader of a pack; he had to be strong for everyone.

After a moment of silence, he finally spoke up. "Do you want to go out for a walk?"

I nodded and got off his lap to wait for him stand. When he did we went outside and he motioned for me to stay still, I complied and watched as he ran into the forest. It wasn't second longer before I heard his thoughts in my head and soon he came walking out of the forest in his animal form. I couldn't help but stare at him. Till this day I still couldn't believe how beautiful he was, his fur was so sleek and black that it looked to be very soft.

_I think you're beautiful too. I love you. -Sam_

_Thanks but I can't compare to you. I look like any other Labrador, but you, you look unique and so magnificent. -Me._

_You never could see yourself clearly Bella, but you have to trust me when I say you are unique yourself. -Sam._

_If you think so but Sam, where's Jake? And why can I hear only your thoughts? I thought I would at least be able to hear everyone's thoughts in their wolf form? -Me_

_Jake is a bit busy right now. He'll come see you when he can. As for the others, they have to patrol further then normal. We're afraid the blonde leech will come back for you so I had them spread out through forks too. When we are too far from them, we tend to lose the telepathic connection. -Sam._

It wasn't a second later that I suddenly felt a tingling sensation at the back of my mind. Instantly I knew someone had shifted into their wolf form close by me.

_Speak of the devil. -Sam_

_Hey Bells. -Jake_

_Oh Jake, I missed you! Where did you go? -Me_

_I just had some errands to run, but I'm free for the night. -Jake_

_Join us for a run then. -Sam_

_I'm almost there. -Jake_

I minute later, Jake came bursting through the bushes and straight at me. He ended up colliding with me and we started rolling on the dirt through the forest. We only stopped a moment later when Jake rolled us right into a tree, effectively breaking us to a stop. Jake ended up laying flat on his back with his legs up in the air with me lying sprawled out on his chest.

_Jake you idiot! Don't you see that she's injured?! Bella are you okay? -Sam_

_Sorry Bells. I didn't mean to, I just couldn't stop fast enough. -Jake_

_I'm fine. It was actually kind of fun. -Me_

_I think you had too much fun today. Let's go for a walk then go home. –Sam_

_Let's go get dinner first. I'm hungry. -Jake_

_What do you want to do Bella? -Sam_

_How about we have dinner first then go for a midnight stroll? –Me_

_That sounds perfect. –Sam_

_Let's go Bells! -Jake_

Jake and Sam quickly ran behind a tree and changed back to their human selves before all three of us started walking all the way to the main road. From there we walked a few blocks to Sue's restaurant. That place held many memories for me, I use to love working there but it's impossible to work there again. I sighed and trotted up to the front doors and Sam opened the door for me and Leah came running up to me. She began petting me and scratching me. It felt insanely good.

"Bella, your such a good girl." She cooed at me like I was a baby. "Who's a good girl? You're a good girl right Bella?" Leah kept cooing like that until I pulled away from her and gave her a small whine. She blushed and stopped instantly. "Sorry. I forgot. It was a force of habit every time I see a dog."

I gave a lick to her cheek as an acceptance of her apology. I was never angry with her though, it was a perfectly normal reaction seeing as I am a dog after all. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt when saw me as a dog and not a human, it will just take time to get use to since I always saw myself as a human and never really a dog. Leah petted me one more time and then she stood up again as Seth came strolling over to us. He gave me a pat on the head and looked up to Sam and Jake.

"Hey guys. What can we do for you?" Seth asked.

"We were hoping to get something to eat." Sam answered.

Leah looked down at me and gave me an apologetic look. "I'm really sorry but dogs aren't allowed in here." She whispered.

Jake frowned. "But Bella isn't really a dog. You know that."

"I do Jake but the patrons here don't and it's against the law for me to let Bella in. What would the restaurant inspectors say?" Leah reasoned.

"We're really sorry." Seth said. "We aren't doing this on purpose; it's just that it's the law."

"Yeah, yeah. Can we at least get take out?" Jake huffed.

Leah nodded and ran into the kitchen. Seth knelt down in front of me so that we were face to face and he petted me behind the ears. "I'm sorry Bella. I really am."

_I know._ I thought to myself. Dogs and cats were never welcomed into restaurants or anywhere with food so it was understandable and I should have known that when I agreed to come here. But I just forgot about that little detail. My mind didn't bother to remind me that I wasn't human anymore. I just kept letting myself believe that I was and I was stupid to. I suppose the reality of it hadn't process itself into my mind yet. Yeah...that must be it. And through time I will get use to it.

Jake suddenly knelt down beside me. "Bells, I promise I'll find a way to make you human again. Believe me, I will."

I nodded and gave him a lick to his cheek. "And I will too. We are in this together." Sam said and bent over to stroke my fur.

A moment later Leah came back out with two bags of food in tow. Sam took a hold of them and led Jake and I out the restaurant, the whole time he was completely silent and I didn't understand why. I wanted to though, so I clamped my teeth around the end of his cut off jeans and tugged a lightly. When he looked down at me, I nudged my nose in the direction of the forest.

"I think she wants to talk to you." Jake said. He always knew me so well.

Sam only nodded before the three of us jogged deep into the woods where the two of them went behind a tree again to change. Meanwhile, I sat back on my hind legs and waited for them to finish.

_What did you want to tell me Bella? –Sam_

_I just wanted to ask why you are so upset? –Me_

_Because you are unhappy, I can feel it and I can see it in your eyes. But I'm also angry that you are being treated so unfairly. You don't deserve that kind of treatment Bella. –Sam_

_I'm also angry about that too. You shouldn't have to go through that and I should have known that this would happen. I shouldn't have taken you there. –Jake_

_Please don't be upset anymore. I'm perfectly fine and I'm not angry at all. I'm use to this already, really I am. And I really am a dog, I was born as one and we cannot blame Leah and Seth for do their job and for following the law. –Me_

_I know it's the law but Bells, you may look like a dog but you're actually a human by heart. I can't stand seeing you treated like that, especially when they know you were human at some point too. –Sam_

_You deserve better than this. –Jake_

_Sam, Jake, don't be burdened by this anymore. It's okay. This was bound to happen anyways so please, just forget it ever happened and continue with our night. Our dinner is getting cold. –Me_

_I admire you for being so strong Bella. Always know that I love you, no matter what or who you are. You'll always be my Bella. –Sam_

_Mine too, Honey. I love you. –Jake_

_I love the both of you too, forever. Let's go home. -Me_

As soon as I said that I made for a sprint and disappeared into the forest with one leap. Sam and Jake were just one step behind me. We went for a light jog and I stayed close to Sam because I didn't know the way home. He also kept reminding me every five minutes to slow down because I was still injured and I felt it with each breath, I took, Jake helped too. But the feeling of wind through my hair was so exhilarating that I did not want to stop.

Soon we made it back to the house and went inside to enjoy the rest of our night.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
